Renou
by NeverInUrWildestDreams
Summary: He bullied her, and now he will tell her he did that because she is his mate. Now that was a sick way of showing Love. Werewolf. AU. GRUVIA
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes you don't realize your own strength until you come face to face with your greatest weakness.<br>– Susan Gale_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

When you are in school, you are supposed to study. But in the case of others, it seems that they are ought to study, _bully_ and to be _bullied._

Unfortunately for Juvia Lockser, she is one of the ones who ought to be bullied. She knew that it was bound to happen. She knew it all along, like how she knew her name. It was supposed to happen anyways.

Werewolves were classified as Alphas and Omegas; Alphas, the ones who are known as 'leaders' of the pack, the strongest, and Omegas, who are also important but not as important as the Alphas, when it comes to leadership, hunting, everything, they land in second.

An Alpha mates with an Alpha, an Omega mates with an Omega, and in some cases, an Alpha mates with an Omega. But there is something about these wolves to know.

The _Renuo._

They are the result of a werewolf's union with a human. Some of the renuo can have the traits and abilities of a pure blooded wolf. Unfortunately for other renuos, their wolf genes are not as strong as the others and their human blood conquers their body, thus making them incapable of changing into wolves and they can't figure who their mate is. They are being shunned by others. And treated just like their name. _Reject._

Juvia Lockser is one of the renuos. Juvia believes that she has stronger wolf genes. Her mother is an Alpha. But the problem is that she is now of age to change into a wolf and she can't. It was rare. She doesn't even have her inner wolf. Her mother once told her that her wolf will come when she becomes 18 but that doesn't happen. Maybe she is really supposed to be a human, and she can never meet her mate. Just like a human, she has to get to know this person, fall in love and get married, unlike the werewolves, once they sniffed their mates scent, they already knew who they wanted to be with forever.

However, most cases, the_ renuos_ are being shunned by their wolf mates. This is acceptable, even if they are destroying the balance, but she knew that the wolf that has a mate of a renuo has a stronger sense to claim their mate.

But _renuos_ are so rare. It's a 1:10 chance to meet a renuo. Juvia, for all she knew, is the only reject in their pack, The_ Mizu_ pack.

Juvia has no idea about her being a renuo before. It was then when she was 5 years old when she found out what she truly was.

_Juvia shyly walks towards where the other kids are. It is her first day in school. And she wanted to make friends._

_Juvia went near a group of girls. "Ano... J-Juvia-" she started but was cut off by a shrill scream. The little girls started to run, and being a five-year old she was, she had nothing to do but follow them._

_She ran after the girls, not wanting to look back, scared that there might be a big bad wolf- no pun intended -behind her._

_But what made her surprise was that the group of girls halted and started to point at her "Eeewww...don't you ever come near us...Reject"_

_Little Juvia looks at the group of girls descending figure as they went to their parents, glancing back at her, eyes wore with disgust and pity. She stepped back, lips quivering, eyes slowly blurring due to her tears, when suddenly she felt a pair of soft little hands touch her short blue hair. She glanced back and was met with a pair of cold dark blue orbs. She blinked owlishly at him._

_"Your...hair" the little raven-haired boy started, she smiled at him and the boy blushed a healthy pink._

_"A..ano.. JuviAAAAHH!" she screamed; she could feel her hair being yanked away her scalp._

_"I-It's ugly! Reject!" He ran towards other kids._

_"Hahahaha, Good job Gray!" A silver-haired boy said. He was maybe 9 yrs. old. A pink-haired boy, 7yrs. old, clutched his stomach and laughed at her. The other kids followed his lead,making Juvia start to cry._

_The raven-haired boy just stared at her with those cold eyes._

Juvia idly stares out the window. She always does that whenever her teachers are teaching in front. She doesn't want to listen to boring lectures. She already knew it, she always been reading in advance.

Now Lucy is answering. The blond haired girl, a teacher's pet. She belongs in the _Chousi _pack, together with Levy.

She is the future Luna of the _Kasai_ pack; the pink-haired guy who bullied Juvia throughout the year was a member. "Juvia, can you please explain these to me?" Lucy kindly asked. Even though she knows that Juvia is a renuo, she talks to her. Before, Juvia thought that it was pity she was feeling, but later on she found out that the blond-haired girl was truly kind.

She balanced out the pink-haired idiot. Who happens to be the _Kasai_ pack's Alpha. Once he turns 21, he will become the leader and he and Lucy will mate.

Juvia explained the case problem and tried to give Lucy a small smile then goes back to staring out of the window.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw Gray Fullbuster staring at her. Gray is her number one bully. His dark blue orbs were boring into her eyes. What made her wonder was that his eyes held _longing._

She blinked at him and turned her head to the blackboard. He always does that. Whenever they were caught staring at each other, his eyes would hold longing and pain, but when he is bullying her, he stares back at her with those sinister cold orbs.

She remembers when she became a first grader.

_Juvia put her bag down next to her. She was sitting on a bench near the school and away from other kids. Her small legs were dangling from the bench. It seems that they didn't want her to eat with them._

_She took out her bento. She silently squealed and put her small hands on her cheeks. It was her favorite._

_Shrimp tempura. She was about to put it in her small mouth when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked up at the culprit and saw the same raven-haired boy who yanked her hair before._

_Her eyes widen up and her mouth slacked. "Ano..J-juvia..i-is h-h-hungry" she cowered._

_"Hahaha, s-s-she stutters so much!" mocked the pink-haired boy. Juvia pouted as he pulled Juvia's pigtail. She bit her lower lip to restrain the sobs that are forming._

_The raven-haired boy grabbed her bento._

_"D-don't...p-please!"_

_But the 8 year old boy just glared at her. She only watched as the other bullies devoured her lunch, the lunch that her mommy made. When they finished, they threw her lunchbox to the ground and stomped on it._

_Juvia tried to stop the tears from falling as they walked away. She saw the raven-haired boy looked back at her._

"Miss Lockser! Miss Lockser!" Juvia snaps back to reality when she hears the teacher call her name. She instantly stands up and bows apologetically.

"I want you to answer this!" the professor glares at her as she walks over but nonetheless she already knew the answer.

She felt the eyes of other wolves on her; they were judging and filled with disgust. She only sighed inwardly. When she took her seat, Lucy gave her a thumbs-up and smiled at her.

Levy gave her a small smile. She knew that the shorter blue-haired woman pities her but her eyes still held sincerity.

The school bell rung and clatter of feet run towards the door. Juvia once again let out a heavy sigh.

_Clutching her mother's hand, Juvia tilted her head on the side. "Mother, where are we going?"_

_The blue-haired Alpha just smiled at her. The little six-year old remained quiet. "Juvia has a fweeling. She wanted to stway at home" she pouted._

_Her mother was getting worried. It seemed that her small pup didn't want to go out and play with other pups._

_So she had an idea; they will go to her best friend, Genevieve, the Koori's Luna's house, and they will meet her pup, Gray._

_They stopped in front a big Victorian-style house. The little girl's eyes sparkled with amusement. Their house was very traditional; it was built in the Muromachi period._

_Juvia has never seen a house like this. She snaped out of her reverie when her mother tugged her forward._

_"Come now."_

_She nodded her head, making her pigtails bounce. Her mother giggled at her cuteness._

_They were met by a man wearing a butler suit, with crisp brown hair and a stone-like face. "Julia-sama." he greeted and bowed. When he turned to little Juvia, he gave her a small smile._

_Juvia returned the smile. She was quite surprised to see the man produce something on his face other than a blank expression._

_From behind her mother, she peeked and waved at the man. She went back behind her mother when she heard a voice. "Julia!"_

_Her blue eyes watched as her mother met the pretty lady on the stairs._

_They hugged each other. "Oh! You look beautiful, as always." The pretty lady complimented mother._

_It was true; mother was beautiful; with her long straight blue hair, her big obsidian eyes, her small high nose, her full lips and her white skin._

_"You too, beautiful as always." Mother said. With the lady's long black hair, her red full lips, and dark blue eyes, she, too, was beautiful. Juvia wished she would grow to be like them;beautiful._

_"Is she your daughter?" The pretty lady asked mother when she turned to Juvia._

_"Yes. Juvia, meet Aunt Genevieve." Mother said to Juvia as Aunt Genevieve kneeled in front of her._  
><em>"Hi Juvia" she waved.<em>

_"H-hello" Juvia squeaked and ran back to her mother."It's okay Juvia"_  
><em>Mother assured.<em>

_"Ooh, she is sooo cute! I bet Gray will like her." she cooed. As she stands up, she motioned for them to follow her._

_"Mother?" Juvia said as they followed Aunt Genevieve. "What is it, baby?" her mother asked._

_"Who is Gay?" The older women stopped and looked at her. With her confused blue eyes, she blinked at them. And then they burst out laughing._

_She pouted at them. Did Juvia say something funny?_

_"Oh baby, you shouldn't say that." Mother said while laughing. Aunt Genevieve finished wiping the corner of her eyes._

_"Juvia... His name is Gray... G-r-a-y. And pffft... not gay. He's definitely not gay." she explained._

_Little Juvia bit her lip and pronounced 'Gray.' "Gu-way"_

_"That's better" Aunt Genevieve clapped._

_She leads them in front of a playground. Juvia's eyes widen and she jumps up and down in delight. Juvia rarely goes to the playground because the kids there didn't like her._

_Juvia wished they had a playground at home. She looked at Mother and Aunt, her merry eyes asking if she can play. They gave her a nod and a smile in approval._

_"Yay!" she squealed as she run in circles and play._

_"Juvia, dear. I'd like you to meet my son. Gray" Aunt says as she interrupted Juvia from making a sand castle._

_She gasped; she can recognize that little boy. Her eyes wide, she ran towards her mommy._

_"What's wrong?" Mother asked Juvia. She just cowered back and pouted._

_Aunt Genevieve felt something wrong. She glared at her son. "W-what?" her seven-year old son said, raised his hands in defense._

_She nudged him in front. "Introduce yourself."_

_He immediately scowled, but who was he to disobey and embarrass her? So he bowed, albeit his reluctance. "My name is Gray Fullbuster."_

_Juvia was quite surprised that he could talk straight and pronounce the words correctly. Still, that didn't change the fact that she was scared._

_Juvia felt mother gently push her towards him. She knew what her mother wanted her to do._

_She bowed to him and meekly said "My-my n-name is J-juvia."_

_"Hn" he replied with a grunt. He was impolite for a young age._

_"That's great, now you two go play, and we will just go catch up. Be good, baby." Aunt Genevieve said, and kissed her son's cheek._

_He replied with a scowl on his face. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and whispered a 'be good' at her._

_._

_._

_He continued staring at her. But for Juvia it felt more like glaring. She doesn't even try to meet his gaze._

_He just kept his hands in his pockets. He seemed annoyed. That made her even scared. What if he was annoyed at Juvia?!_

_When it seemed that he wasn't moving, "Um..J-juvia is g-going to pway"_

_"So?" he deadpanned and watched the cute girl flinch._

_She fidgeted and poked her index fingers together. "Do y-you wanna pway with Juvia?" she offered._

_She was answered by a grunt. And she dared to offer him a smile. Being an innocent five year old, she blinked at him when his face turned red._

_He turned his face away and discreetly tried to hide his blush away._

_She went on her tippy-toes, trying to reach his forehead with her small chubby hands._

_"W-what a-are y-you doing?" he sputtered, his face reddened and his slanty eyes widened._

_The little girl brought back her hand in place. "Eh? 'u stuttewed" she observed but failed to notice that she didn't stutter at him._

_"Y-yeah! so what" he gave her an incredulous look._

_"And 'ur f-face is wed. Awe you swick?" she seemed to have a problem with 'r'. Once again she went near him and tried to reach for his forehead, he tried to dodge her hand._

_With her failed attempts, she pouted and pounced at him. Gray gave a shout, and bewilderment marred his face. This little girl had tackled him to ground._

_With his face red and his eyes still wide, he watched as she put her small hand on top of his forehead. "Ahh...'ur swick, J-juvia gonna tell mother" she stated._

_With a strong push, the little girl's back collided with the dirt. She squeaked. He glared down at her, making her cower and fear him more._

_Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I...D-don't you dare touch me again!" he shouted at her as he dusted off his pants._

_Juvia's little eyes watched as Gay walked away. "J-juvia is sowee Gay" she whispered as she wiped her tears dry._

_._

_._

_Julia watched as her little girl was pushed by Gray. She growled angrily at him._

_Genevieve, trying to calm her friend down, awkwardly laughed it off and said "Oh, he's being a tsundere."_

_She was answered by a growl and was met by a glowing golden eye._

_Oh boy, her inner wolf was activated._

They are going to the_ training grounds_. It's time for the training. She hates that subject. Almost half of their school hours are focused on training the werewolves to be a strong part of the pact. And what Juvia can do is to sit down on the bench and stare as the others are changing into their wolf form.

Renou. That is what her professor calls her. Heck, almost everyone calls her that except for certain people.

She clutches her book in front of her. Lucy comes to her and waves at her. "I'm so excited, Juvia!" she exclaims while holding Juvia's hand.

"Um... a-ano Lucy-sama, J-juvia feels uncomfortable" she confesses. A frown mars the blond-haired beauty. "Juvia, I told you to call me Lucy, you're my friend"

"D-demo… you're in a h-higher status than me!" she reasons out; she refers to everyone by that suffix.

The Heartfilia heiress sighed in defeat. "Lucy-san? How about that? Is it alright?" she offers to Juvia. Lucy knows that they are in the same status, though Juvia can never attain being the _Mizu_ heiress. Juvia's mother was the pack's leader, that is, before she chose a human as a mate, ousting her out of the throne.

"Lucy-san?"

"Hmmm… okay."

"Great, I'll see you at the training grounds okay?" she waves, her body screaming with excitement. Before Juvia can bid Lucy a goodbye, she sees a flash of blond hair. Every wolf has that kind of ability; a fast runner.

Juvia envies them.

Whenever it's training time, Juvia can walk along the hallway without feeling any fear. She walks over her locker and braces herself for another surprise.

When she opens it, water splashes out and all her things are soggy and wet.

_"I hate them" she whispers annoyingly._

"So you do speak like a normal person." A husky voice says behind her. Her grip on her books becomes tighter.

_Juvia quickly went to her line. It was time for the flag ceremony and she was late._

_She was on her tippy toes, trying to look for any familiar face of her classmates, when she suddenly bumped unto someone. The seven-year old girl stumbled back._

_Her eyes wide, she bumped unto an older guy, he looked like he was ten years old. He has black and white hair. More like half of each._

_"J-juvia is sorry...Totomwaru-sama" she bowed. Totomaru was the Mizu pack's heir._

_She should've been more careful, what if he was just like the other kids? He would also hurt Juvia._

_She quietly gasped when she felt his large hand pat her head. "It's alright Juvia-chan" Juvia raised her head and met his handsome face with a smile. She blushed prettily at him._

_"Aw, you're so cute" he said cheekily, and pinched her small chubby cheeks._

_The little girl, not used to compliments, blushed even harder. She opened her mouth like a little fish out of water. The older boy only chuckled at her embarrassment._

_"Here, I'll escort you to your class." he courteously offered._

_"A-arigatou" she whispered._

_Unbeknownst to her, there was a nine-year old raven haired boy glaring at them._

She can feel him near her back. Her heart is beating erratically, something that makes her wonder if he can hear it too. Wolves have a sensitive nose as well as sharp hearing. And to say that he is the_ Koori_ pack's heir gives his ability twice as much as the power of an ordinary werewolf.

Suddenly, she feels her back being slammed against her locker. The pain makes her flinch, but what makes her even more scared was the look in his eyes. His inner wolf is activated! This is not a good situation.

His eyes are glowing golden slits. Juvia can feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing erect.

He has successfully caged her with his arms planted on either side of her neck. Juvia looks away and suddenly finds the floor to be quite interesting to stare at.

It's already frightening enough that his inner wolf has been activated; it's even worse if she has made him mad.

And she, not looking at him or even sparing him a glance, makes him even more enraged than he was before.

"Why won't you look at me? Damn it!" he growled, his voice laced with that of his wolf.

She is shaking violently. She is scared out of her mind. Her mother always told her not to associate with a guy whose inner wolf is activated, and with good reason; things can get quite nasty.

When he starts to notice the tremors on her shoulders, he rips himself away from her. Juvia looks at him with curiosity, but still remained wary of him.

He looks like a lion angrily pacing back and forth. Running a hand through his hair, he faces her.

He nudges his chin towards her. "You. Go to the training grounds." He commands.

Juvia stiffly bobs her head and makes her way to the training grounds.

Even though she is far away from him, she can still feel that he is staring at her.

_Little Juvia clasped her small chubby hands on her cheeks, making them look even squishier. She thought about Totomaru, the kind heir._

_"Juvia is so lucky!" she mentally squealed. She was sitting on her favorite isolated bench, her tiny legs never still. She looked around, searching for any bullies._

_When it became apparent that the coast was clear, she took out her bento and quickly wolfed it down._

_When she finished everything, she took her bag and stood up. "Maybe Juvia should ask Totomwaru-sama to walk her to class." she thought out loud, tapping her finger on her chin._

_She clapped her little hands; she had just thought a great idea. That way the bullies will be scared. Heehee._

_She gasped when she felt someone grasp her wrist; looming over her was a tall guy with raven hair... "F-fwullbustwer-s-sama!?"_

_"I'll walk you to your class." he said, not waiting for a response from the small girl._

_Tug._

_Pull._

_Tug._

_"J-juvia...w-wants Totomwaru-sama"_

_When he felt her tug her hand once again, "S-shut up or I'll cut your hair bald!"_

_She gasped, and felt tears gathering on the corner of her eyes. She wanted to grow her hair long, so it is best to keep her mouth shut. Though her wrist is hurting, not a single complaint slid off her small lips._

She had to go to the training grounds whether he told her or not. It is part of the curriculum.

The training grounds of the Fairy Tail Academy are the largest of all facilities they have. It has a large dome covering the whole part of the grounds and a lacrima-based shield. Werewolves are very strong and they are also known for their temper, so they personally asked for a lacrima based dome, it has no chance of getting destroyed.

As she walks, she can't help but think, '_He should be around his future Luna, stop tormenting Juvia, and prepare to be the next pack leader!'_

He was around his Luna, little did she know.

All the time.

* * *

><p>Trivia:<p>

1. The supposed title was 'Mine' but I changed it to Renou apparently.

2. *Renou means 'renewable' in French but in this story it means 'reject.'

*source google.

All of this is a product of my imagination.

A/N: I know, I know I shouldn't have done another multi-chapter story, I wasn't even done on Love and Hatred, but I really want to write this.

This had got stuck on my mind for quite some time. I really want to read a Gruvia Werewolf story but there are almost none. So I just thought why not write one? So I wrote another.

What do you think? Hate? Love? Whatever you thought about it I'm very open.

Criticism, suggestions or whatever I'll accept those but be a little more gentle in the criticisms.

NeverInUrWildestDreams

.

EDITED by Jiguyami-chan


	2. Chapter 1: Kiss on the Forehead

_DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Fairy tail_

* * *

><p><em>RENOU<em>

_Chapter 1:_

_Kiss on the forehead_

* * *

><p><em>It is not love that is blind, but jealousy.<em>

_Lawrence Durell_

* * *

><p>With her head on her knees, she sighed. She did went to the training grounds but she didn't stay too long. It feels like she doesn't belong there.<p>

Well she is.

She's not one of them.

Lying about her illness— the excuse she told the prof, but she knew that she can sense that she isn't sick. But merely wanted to leave.

"Why are you here?"

Still have her head on her knees, her eyes wide. She didn't sense him near. _Arghh, what does he want with Juvia?!_

_"_Juvia is not feeling well." she simply stated not even giving him a glance.

She felt him walk towards her and with one swift movement he is sitting beside her. She turned her head towards him. "what are you doing here? Fullbuster-sama should be in the training grounds."He smirked at her. She can feel her heart beating inside her chest and her blood rushing to her face. Looking away, she put a hand over her heart and whispered that it was only because she is scared at him.

"You, should go there too" she can sense the amusement in his voice.

Looking back at him, she can't help but admire his angular jaw, his adams apple, his spiky black hair.

_He is so...handsome._

Feeling herself staring for too long, she turned her head away and cleared her throat. "W-what does F-fullbuster-sama wants with Juvia?

That question made him stare at her. There he goes again, giving her that _look. _Although his face is blank, his eyes tells _different _otherwise.

How can he manage that?

After a minute or so, he speaked, "Gray."

Before she opens her mouth, he is not there anymore. She heard the door closes.

He is so rude.

and

_weird_

She pouted. "G-gray." she tested Like she's testing the waters. He wanted her to call him on his first name. Or maybe he is practicing pronouncing his name. Whatever the reason is, she felt weird calling his name.

Particularly on her heart. When she pronounced it, her heart pounded like crazy, blood rushes to her whole body, and it seems like the only word that exist is his name. Weird right?

"Gray-sama."

* * *

><p>Julia Lockser. The former heiress of the Mizu pack. She came from one of the strongest lineage.<p>

The elders say that the Mizu pack was kissed by the Moon. They have the serenity of the moon, calmness like a water. Just like how the Moon constitutes with ocean, sea and tides. The wolves came from this pack, gives them fluidity, _flexibility_ of a water.

That's why they are respected.

But after her marriage, and binding with a human mate, everything changed.

She no longer holds the title of an heiress. Her family sees her as a disgrace. Is it wrong to Love? The Goddess of Balance, chose a human for her as a mate. Who is she to destroy the balance?

Vernard.

That was his name. He was the most handsome guy she ever laid eyes on. They loved each other, cared for each other. They see each other as their world. They need each other just like how they need for air, water and food.

But she never told him her real identity.

One day, he left her a note saying that he needs to see his family. She understood him, so she lets him. She promised to wait for his return.

Yes, she was saddened by her boyfriend's absence, her bestfriend was worried. There are times she got blind at night.

Then, a good news came. She was carrying.

She is with his child.

That's when her parents hate her even more. They never talked to her or spared her a glance. But she doesn't care anymore, as long as she has Vernard and their baby, she is fine. They can go loath at her, again, she doesn't care.

Bred and born in a higher status, she faced them chin up and with elegance that could be master with precision. And only by an heiress.

Curse her life because after she found out she was pregnant, her happiness came crashing.

A messenger came and told her that her boyfriend died.

She was scared not because she will have to fight alone, but for her baby. Her pup will be born with half blood. _Renou. _And also without the guidance of a father.

She sighed. Running her fingers on a green silk kimono and tracing the flowery patterns, being customized with expensive clothes, she is quite sure that this kimono was made intricately and materials from well known clothing stores.

After she was stripped out of her title, the elders chose another leader. The Koizumi Family is one of the most traditional family in Mizu pack. The eldest replaced her and will soon assign his son, Totomaru to be the leader.

On his upcoming 21st birthday, he will have his inauguration and if he found his mate, the binding of them will also be celebrated.

.

.

.

_Putting a lid on the food she had cooked for dinner, she was interrupted by soft knocks on the door_.

_She take a glimpse of the wall clock, it still early for Juvia to get home from school. With soft footsteps she opened the door and was confused seeing a man than a woman on the opposite side of the door._

_He has this big box. A gown box. She quirked an eyebrow at him. The 20 year old man looks uncomfortable. She offered him a friendly smile. _  
><em>"Um. Good evening, Julia-san." he bowed.<em>

_Julia, though, curious as to why he is here, bowed back and offered him to get inside._

_"o-oh no, thank you" he refused. "I, I was just wondering if Juvia is home?" he asked trying to take a peek inside._

_"She's not yet home, why?" Her instincts say that the box in his hand is for his daughter._

_He hesitated at first, "It's my birthday and I want her to be there. And Oh. This is for her"_

_The blunette took the box from him gave him a smile and told him that his message will be received_.

.

.

.

What will her daughter think once she get back? Julia knew her daughter's _interest_ on the heir

And she is afraid that Juvia might get hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Juvia, 15 year old.<em>

_She watches Totomaru-kun play basketball. The academy is hosting a tournament, she is going to cheer Totomaru. Their opponent are the juniors._

_Her bullies joined too. And Gray._

_Juvia is sitting in the front sit. Totomaru reserved it for her. She received glares and dirty looks from everyone but because of Totomaru, her stay had been more tolerable._

_Whenever he shoots the ball, he will look at her as if asking if she saw it, she will smile with that cute blush on her face and then he will go off with a goofy smile plastered._

_And then she will always meet the ball on its way towards her._

_When she searched from where it had been, she will see Gray glaring down at her, a scowl on his face._

_With those times, she thanks her_  
><em>reflexes, she was able to dodge those.<em>

_It was half time when Totomaru came to her, with that handsome smile on his face._

_"Juvia-chan, did I do good?" he asked as he took the empty seat beside hers._

_And she has to stop herself from squealing because he looks so cool. She nods her head, not trusting herself to speak._

_"Can you lend me my bottle?"_

_She reached for the bottle which is at his opposite location. Their fingertips brushed when she handed it to him and that made her face looks even redder._

_She shyly peeks at him as he drinks. When suddenly a resonating sound temporarily deaf her, a stinging pain on the left side of her head. She watches as her vision became blurry._

_The last thing she saw was Totomaru's worried face._

_And a ball bouncing away from , blackness engulfed her._  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>She woke up with a migraine. Instantly her hand shot up to nurse her bruised head. She winced. "Ow."<em>  
><em>"Juvia-chan, you're awake"<em>

_"T-tomaru-sama" she acknowledge._

_"How are you feeling?" his worried face makes him looks more adorable._

_"Mi-migraine"_

_He nods his head, understanding what she had felt. He handed her a tablet. She blinked at him "It will make your headache away."_

_"Oh. Arigatou" she said as she peel the tablet off it's case, Totomaru with a glass of water in hand._

_She cringed at its bitter taste. "You didn't stutter" he observed._

_"R-really?"_

_"No." and then laughed. Juvia knew that the stutter was because of her low self-esteem, and it seems like it will never go away._

_"I can't stay here any longer I have to go back at the gym" he gave her an apologetic look. She frowned but then gave him a forced smile._

_"Ok."_  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Gray watches as he walk out the has been here after Juvia collapsed and that guy has to carry her BRIDAL STYLE to the infirmary.<em>

_Lucky bastard._

_He didn't throw the ball at her for Totomaru to carry Juvia, but of course for himself._

_He didn't like that guy near her, she always loses her focus and at the game, her eyes are glued at him._

_Disgusting._

_He had been basketing three point shot and she isn't impressed. He __**wanted**__ her to cheer him._

_When Totomaru is out of sight, he proceeded inside the clinic. 'She's so beauti— ugly, I mean she is so ugly' he corrected his thought._

_When her beautiful big blue eyes landed at him, he has to restrain himself from saying 'cute', cool guys don't lose their composure._

_"F-fullbuster-sama?"_

_He promped himself down a chair near her bed. Juvia knew that he is the reason she is here. Yet he didn't apologized._

_Folding his arms in front of him he statd "You shouldn't lose focus"_

_"E-eh?" What focus is he talking about?_

_"You stare at him like he is the last candy in a store, that's why the ball hit you. Idiot" he said, angry at her. He isn't jealous, that is what he is thinking over and over._

_"Totomaru-s-sama is really kind"_

_Arggghhh, He should've bought the ball with him, he didn't hit her that hard._  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone is in a good mood" Lucy whispered, with a sly smile on her pretty face. Juvia quickly blush. She is in a good mood, but still is she really that <em>obvious?<em>

"You are in a good mood" She stated, surer than earlier. Before, whenever it's morning Juvia rarely crack a smile, but right now she is smiling and even humming while staring out of the window.

The blunette answered by sighing dreamily. The blonde smiled back, glad to witness her friend happy. She turned her attention back to their teacher, scared to be caught not listening—not even worried for Juvia, cause the blunette can answer almost all the questions throwed at her while Lucy can't— and left Juvia to daydream.

Juvia put her left hand in her pocket, checking the gift she made for him. She hoped he'll like it.

Juvia absorbed in her own world didn't even notice the heir of Koori pack staring at her.

* * *

><p><em>Juvia is sitting on her favorite bench, enjoying the beautiful day. Suddenly, <em>_a tall frame blocked the soothing sunlight on her._

_"Do you know where Ms. Scarlet is?"_

_A deep voice asks her. She have to close her jaw, he is soo handsome. With that spiky blue hair and that odd tattoo on his left cheek_

_She had to clear her voice and ask him to repeat his question. Blushing from embarrassment. Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. The president of the student council. "Ms. Scarlet? Do you know where she is?"_

_She pointed on the academy in front of them. Still dazed, it is really rare for someone to ask her questions or even for directions._

_To top it all, it was a handsome man._

_He thanked her, anticipating him to leave, she squeaked when he __took a seat next to her. She awkwardly gulps._

_"Do you mind, I'm really tired." he said._

_She shook her head. And contemplated that she is a very very very awkward person._

_After five minutes or so, he left and thanked her. She just nod her head._

_._

_._

_Almost instantly, Gray came. Surprising her. He scrunched up his face at her. Glaring at the seat next to her._

_He crossed his arms infront of him. "Why did you let him seat next to you?"_

_"E-rh? he is t-tired." she explained. Mentally asking herself why she has to explain it to him._

_"Didn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?" he inquired._

_"She d-did. D-demo, he doesn't look like a bad person" Again, asking herself why she's explaining to him._

_"Do you have an alcohol?" his question made her confused, but nod otherwise._

_She take out an alcohol inside her bag and showed it to him. He took it, opened the lid and emptying it on the seat where the stranger was seated on a while ago. She frowned at now empty bottle of alcohol on her side._

_"Did he touch you?"_

_"H-huh..umm...no. why?"_

_"nothing. Just making sure you're not inflicted by germs"_

_that made her more confuse, what germs?_  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>

* * *

><p>The blunette felt her bum made contact to the ground, the culprit a pink-haired boy, instead of helping her he all but glared at her. But that can't affect her mood.<p>

She stands up and made way to her locker room. There were times she was tripped, but then she just ignored it like other times but this time she smiled to much to her bullies disdain.

Anticipating her locker to be wet, then it did, like the other times but instead of cursing her bullies, she just smiled and went to where the blower is and started drying it. Then she go to her next class, her things still wet, but still with a smile intact on her face.

Her smiles never left unnoticed by his dark blue eyes, although she looks beautiful smiling, it bothered him.

_A lot._

* * *

><p><em>Juvia 7 yrs. old.<em>

_She is so excited, it's Totomaru's birthday. Though she knew that at the end of the day she won't be able to give it to him._

_She watches as the kids run inside and out of the Koizumi compound from behind the tree. She's contemplating if she will enter, she knew already that she isn't invited so maybe not._

_She's gripping the teru-teru bozu she made herself. It looks so ugly but they say it's the thought that counts. Her fingers were even pricked by the needles but then she wanted to thank him for being kind to her._

_Her heart beats loudly when Gray spotted her. She willed her little legs to run but Gray beat her to it._

_"A-ah, let J-juvia go" she said while kicking her legs infront. Gray is holding her collar restraining her to move._

_He holds her hand but let it go when she complained. He looked at her hand and saw that it has bandages._

_"What happened there?" he asked._

_"N-nothing" she stubbornly said and hide their hands behind her. That's when he noticed the ugly-looking white doll._

_"G-give that back" she said reaching for the doll but to no avail, the nine year old is taller. "Did you make this?"_

_"H-hai, it is for Totomaru-sama"_

_After she answered, his face held amusement at first but when she mentioned Totomaru, his face crumpled like a paper, but that made him look more handsome._

_"This is so ugly, He will never accept this." What he said made the little girl frown, tears started gathering in her eyes. She spent weeks just to make that and Gray will insult it and tell her that Totomaru will never accept it._

_"U so m-m-mean" she choked back her sobs. And headed home. She always think that Gray threw it away._

_But in reality, he kept it._

_Always._  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>

* * *

><p>Juvia was surprised to see <em>him <em>leaning on a wall outside her classroom. She doesn't help that her mind is thinking that he is waiting for_ her. __Gray_ looks so cool leaning there. His face with no trace of emotions, his cold blue orbs staring at her. The blunette felt like they are the only one in the hall.

"Oh! Hi Gray" Lucy waved at the raven-haired. And by that Juvia felt that the magic is gone.

Wait! What magic?

Juvia trotted her way out, she doesn't want to have an encounter with him. She isn't that confident that her good mood will stay, once he is as she walks fast, she seemed to catch him searching for her.

By the time she got to her locker room, she was breathing heavily, Does the way to her locker is that long? She looked around and sighed in relief, he's nowhere in sight. Gathering her wet books and notebooks, she closed her locker.

"I'll walk you home"

Her things almost slipped out of her hand when she heard his voice. She almost had an heart attack. She put a had on her chest and faced him.

"N-no, thanks, F-full, Juvia means G-gray-sama"

His face showed shock, maybe it was because she refused him or is it because she called him Gray? Whatever the reason, she doesn't care she _needs_ to be away from him. When Juvia noticed that he is still on trance, she took the opportunity to slip away.

She bumped few times, received glares, but she could care less. She even glanced back, and when she noticed that he is nowhere in sight, she even cracked a smile, then silently giggled.

"Youre fast but I'm _faster_"

Not daring to look at him, she face-palmed. She forgot that he is a wolf, an alpha for it matter.

"H-h-hey" she pouted at him. He took her things away from her.

"Lead the way" He said, ending their conversation.

Frowning, she has nothing to do but obey him. At first she was walking ahead of him, by now they are walking side by side. She's throwing him wary glances. His face seemed unwavering with his blank expression but on his tan skin, he seemed, she might say.. _blushing_

Why?

Maybe it was because of the cold air. She just shrugged it off, no need to pounder on unimportant things.

"Juvia! Juvia-chan!"

That _voice._

She knew that voice all to well.

Feeling her heart thrumming erratically, excitedness, nervousness, _giddiness_ flooded her whole body. She glanced back and saw _him._

With that handsome smile. Juvia felt smiling. She didn't even notice her companion, scowling at them.

"T-totomaru-kun" she said shyly, trying her best to stop the blush from forming but failed immensely.

His face turned into stone upon noticing Gray. He acknowledge him with a nod. Juvia, gazes at Totomaru dreamingly, completely ignoring Gray.

Gray looks back at _her _and to _him. _He scowled even more and his face looks like a crumpled paper. His scowl feels like it has been intact with his face ever since he was born. It looks so _natural_. She's _blushing _and sighing _dreamingly _at _him_. Why can't she do that to him?! he thought exasperated. He, himself can sense_ jealousy, _though he will never admit it.

"Did you get my present?" he asked kindly. Not even noticing his effect on her. Gray's blue orbs jump on him and on her.

"H-hai, d-demo, Juvia should be the one to give you a present" she shyly gazed at him, making her look more _adorable_.

what she said made Totomaru frown. "Didn't you like it?"

"No." she answered quickly. "Juvia means..s-she _love_s it, It is her favorite color" clasping her hands on her face, made her look so _cute._

He pinched her chubby cheeks "Aww you're so _cute"_ If possible her face resembled a tomato right now.

Gray had to restrain himself from tapping his _filthy_ hands away from her. "You're _very _important to me Juvia and _I _want you to be there on my birthday" Totomaru confessed.

His speech made both Gray and Juvia stunned. She gaped at him like a fish out of water, trying to form words but failed.

Totomaru rubbed her head like a small little girl. And that made her pout. She wanted him to see her as a _woman_, not a _child_.

But her disappointment soon subsides when she felt a gentle pressure on her forehead. Before she can react, he's already waving at her on the other side of the street.

She stood there frozen, face red, mouth agape. Her heart beating like it wanted to escape from her chest.

Slowly, a small smile creeps on her face. She bit her lip to stop the squeal from escaping.

After a minute or so, she turned around and bumped onto a hard chest. "O-oh..F-fu, Gray-sama, Juvia didn't see you there" she apologized.

Just like before, he just stared at her with a blank expression, but she can feel his _irritation. _"Just...watch where your going" he reminded.

She was expecting him to yell at her, and tell her she's so careless, and not _that._

She mumbled a small 'okay'. Once again, they are walking side by side. She can still sense his irritation.

.

.

She will hear him _tch-ing_, see his expression turn to irritated to sullen to dark and to angry. This guy can seriously do expressions but not a smiling one. She, thought, she heard a '_The nerve of him', _a '_how dare him_' and she feared for this _him _his talking about.

By the time they are in front of her house, she let out a breath, she didn't know she's been holding.

"T-thank O-oh—" she was cut off by him pushing her things in her arms. She quickly gathered them before it made contact on the ground.

She frowned. They looked like it had been on a vice. They're _crumpled_.

He glared at her. _Again. _And oddly, she felt at ease. Maybe because she is used to _that _and not to _this._

But he isn't entirely sending daggers on her but on her _forehead. _She slowly reach for her forehead when he stopped her midway.

She blinked at him, clueless. Then his large calloused hands started wiping..more like _scrubbing _her forehead.

And it hurts.

"O-ouch, o-ou-cchhh" she complained and tried to move away but his other hand gripped her head in place.

By the time he was finished Juvia's eyes are watery and her forehead red. Well, anything would turn bloody red if someone rubbed on it too hard.

"Next time, don't let _germs _be near you."

She wrinkled her brows. What _germ_ is he talking about?

"Do you have an alcohol?"

She nodded. "Apply an alcohol to that, just to be sure." then he turned away.

But then hesitantly stop, she raised an eyebrow, he looked back and said "What _he _said, about you being..._cute. _He's lying."

She gasped. Then she felt something inside her chest crack.

"I'm the _only_ one you have to believe"

And left.

As he walks away, "I'm the only one who should tell you compliments" he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you thank you for those who reviewed this. And Don't worry I'll update Love and Hatred, i'm working on it.<strong>

**Next Chapter anticipate Totomaru's inauguration as an Apha some heartbreaks.**

**see you in the next chapter of Renou.**

**NeverInUrWidestDreams~~**


	3. Chapter 2:The Encounter

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to **  
><strong> hope you enjoy.<strong>

**And guys I LOVE YOU ALL. those reviews are amazing! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!.**

**Pls look past the errors and mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>RENOU<em>

_Chapter 2:_

_ The __Encounter_

* * *

><p><em>"If any honor existed in war, it was in fighting to protect others from harm" <em>

_ -Christopher Paolini  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Koizumi compound is bustling with teenagers and respected people in the werewolf world. The maids and the waiters are busy and people are forming into groups for a chat.<p>

Gray took a glass of champagne when he passed a waiter. His eyes gazing around the spacious room. Searching for someone.

Before he never wanted to go to social events because, _damn_, he hates crowded places, but tonight, he knew _she _will be here so it will be worth it. Remember he had witnessed Totomaru's _unique_ way of inviting the girl and that raises his irksome.

One more reason he hated such events was because he hates yukatas. Why can't these people wear suits? don't they know that they are already on the 21st century. When he has his own inauguration, he will make sure that all of them are going to dress with suit. And of course _his_ Juvia will be by his side. _Always._ He took a sip of his champagne. He made a mental note of that.

"Oi, ice-head!" someone shouted. He had the urge to keep himself from rolling his eyes. When he turned around he all but glare at his frienemy.

"What do you want, flame breath?" he curtly asked.

Natsu, the next heir of the Kasai pack also has a glass of champagne, "You're grumpier than ever." he noted.

"hn."

"That's not even a word! idiot!".

"Hn." he doesn't want to talk to him, and he seems not getting the message. He heard his friend groan but still his eyes trained in front searching.

That's when it hit Natsu. "You're looking for _her."_

Gray stiffened, but relaxed a bit. "It's none of your business" he glared at him. But his friend, instead of glaring back or even smiling, what he did made Gray surprised, he gave him a pitied look.

Natsu put a hand on his shoulder. "If—if you had known from the start that she's your _mate_, we shouldn't have made her feel like a _reject._"

The raven-haired man, let out a heavy sigh. His eyes held regret but then all he knew was that his senpai taught him that girls like _bad boys._

"I always knew." he whispered but loud enough for his companion to hear. Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion. Male wolves has to wait for their mates to have their inner wolf to recognize their scent.

Then how does he knew it already? Gray seemed to notice his friend's confusion. "Ever since I was a child, I _know _that she's the one."

Ever since he had encountered her in school, when he saw her alone in the middle of the playground, he had never smelled someone that _sweet_.

He went to touch her hair but his nervousness get ahead of him and he had yanked her hair.

Damn she looks so _cute _that time.

And Lyon told him he had made a great job back then.

.

.

.

_Little Gray shoved his little hands in his pocket. He glared at the stone in front of him. The seven year old frowned upon remembering the little girl's crying face._

_"Why does she have to smile at me?! It's her fault I yanked her hair, she made me nervous" he grimly said._

_He stared at his little hands, he can still remember how soft her blue hair is, he looked around making sure no one is there to see him, as he shoved his hand onto his face._

_"It smells so good"_

_"Bwah" someone scare him from the back_

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" he screamed and put a hand on his chest trying to calm his beating heart._

_The culprit, his platinum-haired senpai, laughing hysterically. Gray glared at him.__ But the nine-year old is unwavering. He stared back at Gray with narrowed eyes._

_Gray looked away but his cheeks tinted with hue because of embarrassment. The nine year old put his hands behind his back and laid back__. "You lllllllliiiiiikkkkeeee her~~~" he teased_

_The little boy blushed even harder, but he kept a straight face and made sure he hide his red face away from his senpai's eyes. He pats little Gray's shoulder in an assuring way "Don't worry she'll like you too" _

_That made Gray looked attentively at him. "R-really? are you sure?"_

_The platinum-haired boy nods his head "Of course, I'm Lyon and I'm an expert at that" he boasted then he added..."Girls like bad boys and cool guys,...like me."_

_"But Ultear-nee hates you."_

_"Ultear likes me! It's just that she's to shy to admit it and you'll see one day your cousin will be in my arms"_

_The little guy rolled his eyes at him. But he took note to be a bad guy._

And that was true. His cousin is in Lyon's arms right now. But sometimes he wanted to be _nice_.

Though that might affect his reputation. He isn't called a cold prince for nothing.  
>...<p>

_The nine-year old Gray stares at the little bluenette that is seating alone at the bench. He smirked. All the hard work —or threats he made to every child—had paid off. He made sure that no one will ever be close to her except, of course, him. Apparently her favorite bench is just in front of his classroom's window.__ What a luck!_

_And the reason he usually sits near the window is to see her. His heart started to race when she smiled at the butterfly that went near her._

_A frown creeps on his face. Why does he have to blush and his heart beats so fast when she smiles or near him? _

_Then whenever he went near her she's normal (by normal he meant scared) It's so unfair!_

_After the class, he quickly took his bags and pulled Natsu with him._

_"Oi, Oi, Ice princess, where are you taking me?" the ever so loud pink-haired complained_

_"I want the reject's bento." he simply stated while crossing his arms in front._

_The Dragneel heir scratched his head, confused as to why he has to know about that "soo?"_

_The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes "I'm going to share them with you"_

_"Oh. Okay" The Dragneel heir, happily skimped to the window and jumped, with Gray following suit._

_Little Gray throws his bag and slumped on his bed when he got home. His handsome face scrunched up into a scowl..._

_He didn't get it.. His senpai told him if he became mean, the renou will like him._

_He knows!, he has to ask his senpai for an advice. He quickly ran downstairs to get to the phone ,only to stumble with his cousin._

_Her dark orbs glaring at him, but he held his ground and glared back. She flicked on his forehead and little Gray growled at her.._

_"Watch where you're going brat"_

_"hmpph" he stubbornly replied. He doesn't want to further anger her. He remembered that even his senpai stands no match to her._

_He stands up and continues his way towards the phone when his cousin speaks up "They say that once you've found you're mate you'll smell the sweetest fragrant of all"_

_His hands were frozen mid way towards the phone. "Sweetest fragrant?"_

_"Do you know about the Renous?"_

_He turned to face her, and saw that she's seating comfortably on their sofa. "Hai"_

_She smirked at him and motioned for him to seat next to her, being younger, he has to obey._

_Once he is seated she continued "The ones who has a Renou for a mate, will have the stronger sense to bond with her"_

_He remained impassive, his face remained blank though his eyes are interested. "You know Gray, you shouldn't listen to what Lyon is telling you"_

_"But senpai is smart!" he defended._

_"What the—No, he isn't" she said and clenched her fist comical__ly, her eye twitching in annoyance._

_"He gave me advices!" he added._

_Ultear gave him an odd look. "Really?"_

_He replied with a soft nod. Ultear looked at him and gave him a pat on the head. "Gray, just remember that women should be handled with care, and when I mean care I mean _great _care__" she sighed and went upstairs, left Gray more confuse than ever._

_Then shrugged "Oh well, that Renou is not a woman."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Gray had been on his ninth glass of champagne, he knew he has a high tolerance when it comes to alcohol. No need to worry.<p>

And Juvia is taking so damn long. She should be here. He take a sip of his bubbling alcohol as he felt it tickles his throat. He is alone, Natsu left him minutes ago—because he never replied to his blabbering and well the idiot saw his mate—and he all but glared at anyone who tried to approach him. He wanted to be alone and he makes sure that everyone in this room gets the message. Well, unless it's Juvia.

And speaking of Juvia.

He immediately felt all the alcohol his supplying himself gone when he caught sight of her. He instantly felt his breathing starts to go shallow, his heart beating loudly and his throat closing up.

She's wearing a beautiful green kimono making her glow but just on one sight he knew green isn't for her. _Blue, that's for her._ Neverthess she looked beautiful, noone in the room can rival her. There are women who looked good in Kimono but what made her any special was that she seemed like she was made for it. She's like a doll only to fit kimonos. That's how beautiful she is. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun, some of her few stubborn tendrils fall over her small heart shaped face, her plump lips naturally painted with red, she doesn't need make up, she's _natural_ but what made Gray mezmerized was her eyes. Those big baby blue eyes, those eyes which never failed to amaze him. He can feel his throat going dry and his hands turning clammy when her innocent eyes turned into him.

_She looks so hot in that kimono, I want to make her mine, What are you doing you should be claiming her! _His inner wolf growled at him but he paid no heed on him, he just kept his eyes glued on her as she walks towards his way.

He can feel his inner wolf panicking,_What's wrong?_, he asked. _I...I can't reach to her, where is her wolf counterpart?!'_

Gray just remained silent. She still hasn't have her wolf counterpart and he can feel his inner wolf deflated much as to himself.

He almost have an heart attack when she smiled. _Damn, damn, she's smiling? Is it at me?_

He turned his head around and he felt bricks falling into his head. He was such an idiot. '_Of course, it never had been for me, it's always for Totomaru.'_ He bitterly thought.

He just stands there,holding his breath as she passes by him. It feels like something is gripping on his heart, making it hard for him to breath. His heart sinks deeper with every step she takes towards the older male.

Before he knew it, he was outside the compound and watching the dark sky.

He wanted to punch something, _anything_. He gripped his chest like he is in pain, the truth is, he is in pain. Why why does it have to hurt so bad?! Aggravation and rage is the only thing that drove him to punch the tree, splitting it in half and fell with a thud. Good thing that the werewolves know when to sneak their noses onto another one's business

Jealousy is an ugly thing. When he was a child he always tell himself that she will fall for him and he will never experience, not once again experience this so called jealousy. But it seems that as he got older, this feeling got stronger.

He will be on age and that means he will be the pack leader, everything is all set except for his future Luna. It should have been easier if she has her inner wolf. Communicating and attraction would be much much easier.

_And god dammit, she looks so hot in that kimono._

And he knew that once he is of age, his sense of claiming her will become stronger and stronger. He doesn't want to force himself on her. His eyes gazes up to the sky, the soft breeze calming him.

He quickly undressed and folded his clothes on then side.

He closed his eyes and let the nature take him, his skin crackling, the pain of changing into his Noctiluque form embracing himself. He crouched on the ground, his face started to get long, veins started to become visible as they surround his eyes, his knuckles turning black as his hair turns into black silk fur, his nails elongated. He bit his lips as his tail emerge.

Changing into his wolf form really calls all the pain out that's why it is best if someone feels emotional. Because after the shifting, you'll feel the pleasure and the adrenaline that the nature calls. But he knew once he turned of his age changing will be less painful.

Under the moonlight, a big black wolf stood tall and proud.

_A run wouldn't hurt._

* * *

><p>Juvia immediately saw Totomaru, looking so handsome in his grey yukata. She walks towards him with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw who he was talking to, she felt her heart constrict in pain.<p>

He was talking to Angel. The white haired beauty and a member of Chousi pack. No wonder Totomaru is smiling, he was accompanied by such beauty. Juvia rarely get jealous because she knew that Totomaru is a kind person, of course he will smile at anyone but what made her lip quiver was that the bond their showing is so _special._

She's contemplating if she should approach him and give her gift or if she should just leave. But before she had made her decision, it's already too late. Totomaru had noticed her, she had no choice but to approach them.

"juvia-chan, I'm glad you came" His smile is blinding but then she can't bring herself too return it. He eyed her up and down and gave her a thumbs up "You look good"

He complimented her. Despite of what he said she can't feel her heart beating fast like it should be? She felt..._lost_.

She followed his gaze and feels her heart breaking bit by bit. He is smiling at Angel. She never seen him smile like that. Whenever he smile at Juvia, she knew that doesn't hold any special feelings for her but she can't help but wish that there is.

And now the way his eyes lighten up like he've seen something magical, and the way his lips quirked into that smile, the way his skin colored, Juvia knew that the fight hasn't started but she already had lost.

She bowed in front of him in a 90° manner, her eyes started to sting because of the tears and a lump starting to form in her throat. She doesn't want him to see her like this, not when he is celebrating.

When she raised her head she came faced to face with a worried faced Totomaru. "What's wrong? Does something hurts?" he gently place a hand on her shoulder.

The gesture should've brought her into heights but she only felt herself deflating. "N-no, no-nothings w-wrong!, Juvia's just happy Totomaru-sama is the pack leader, u-um, H-happy, b-birthday!" she replied with a soft smile with silent tears, and shoved her gift to his chest and hide her face with her hair. Though her expression never left unnoticed by Angel's eyes.

She was surprised when she felt a pair of arms pull her into a hug. Her eyes wide like a saucer, her heart hammering inside her chest..

"Thank you, you don't know how happy I am" he whispered. Juvia, still hasn't recovered from the sudden embrace looked at him, dazed but not until she heard his next words..

"You're always gonna be my little _sister_"

Oh. Yes. He never see her as a woman, he always look at her as a child.

The tears welling on her eyes are starting to be harder to keep. She quickly turn her back as she felt the first drop..

She felt his hand on her shoulder making her turn towards them but she stood her ground. "Is there something wrong?"

She just shook her head, her back still facing him. And she doesn't know if someone can here her prayer to get her out of this awkward situation, and by then she heard Angel's voice.

"Ano..Totomaru-kun, why don't you tour me?"

The warmth that his hand gave, left, "Okay, bye, Juvia-chan".

She heard them left, and she failed to notice the pitiful eyes of his companion.

She quickly ran away, she heard Lucy call her name but paid her no heed. She saw that Natsu-san stopped her.

She just ran and ran as to where her foot can lead her. Her surroundings started to blur.

She collapsed in a forest and was surprised to see a pond in front of her. Everything is so peaceful, she can here the sounds that nocturnal animals make. And from the pond she can see the reflection of the moon.

And first time in her life, she blames the Moon Goddess. She blames her for making her fall in love with Totomaru.

She blames her for making Totomaru think of her as a sister.

She blames her for giving her a fate as a Renou.

She cried and cried and cried, too absorbed of her crying she didn't even notice that someone is watching her.

She felt like something is breathing on her neck. Literally. That's when she froze.

Her heart hammering, her eyes wide and she felt like she's sweating buckets. It's breath warm on her cool skin. She raises her hand and reaches for it without turning around.

Her heart still thumping but what she had touch somehow _calmed_ her. It must be the softest of all thing she had touch. She turned around, only to stare at a pair of glowing _red_ eyes.

Juvia quickly stiffen. In front of her stood a _very _big wolf. It's fur is black as the night, it's an advantage for a wolf to has such color and immediately Juvia knew that it is an _alpha_. It stood almost 5 feet tall in his wolf-like form.

A werewolf can shift into two forms. First is in it's _wolf-like_ form or *noctiluque form. A werewolf transforms like this if he is in an emotional state. Meaning something bothers him,emotionally. It's advisable to turn into a wolf form if you are on a race. Agility is it's main point. The second form is it's fighting stance. The _human-wolf _form or known as *lycanthrope form. A werewolf can grow up to 7 ft. His body bulkier than it's human body but when a woman changed into a lycanthrope form her body turns more volouptous but their hair turns thicker and nails longer. Unlike the wolf-like form, it's fur only run a straight line on it's back, it's hair longer than usual, longer nails and longer canine. It's advisable to change into this form if a brawl is engaging.

Juvia took a step back, her hand clasp on top of her chest. It's eyes still looking at her. His breath forms a small cloud as he breathe. He is barring his teeth in front of her, and Juvia can't even gulp the lump that is forming on her throat.

She held her breath like she's under water. She clenched her eyes close when the wolf went near her.

She felt it's long nose poking her cheek, it seems like he is smelling her. It's drool sticks on her skin but she didn't complain. She just sit there like a stiff board.

That's when another rustle from her back startled both them. She felt the big wolf rip himself away from her. She dared open her eyes and saw another big black wolf with glowing _golden eyes._ Unlike the first wolf, this one's fur looks more like of a silk. She drew some shaky breaths as the two wolves size each other up. They started to move in circles

They should be in their lycanthrope form if they are going for each other's neck. The black wolf with glowing golden eyes growl at the wolf with red eyes.

Instead of growling back—a sign of accepting the fight— he just step back and fled away, but before he leave he looked at Juvia. His eyes seems to tell her something.

That he is going to meet her.

_Again._

Now Juvia is left with another wolf but instead of fear, she felt safe under his scutiny. They just continue to stare at each other.

She gasped as the wolf transforms back into it's human form.

When Gray saw _that_ wolf gets near Juvia, the beast inside him growl. He can't just let another wolf touch her in a way. He immediately ran towards them, and gave him a warning, barring his teeth, he braced himself for a brawl but the stranger backed away.

He knew that he didn't back away because he's weak but because that stranger knew what _relation_ he has with Juvia. But then, he has a feeling that this isn't the last time he will see that stranger's _disgusting_ form.

Juvia's eyes are wide like the moon, face red as the tomato, '_keep your eyes at his face Juvia_' she told herself. But how can she? when in front of her stood a handsome man who is in his birthday suit.

He's face glistened with sweat, his toned torso proud and strong in front of her, his lower half shaded by the dark, but that doesn't keep Juvia from being embarrassed.

When his dark orbs landed on her Juvia felt her heart race, a different sensation passed her whole being when his eyes held that _look _once again.

The sensation he is giving her is painfully _great_. With big strides he pulled her flush to him. Her face turns ten shades of red when she collided with his very _hot _body.

She can sense that he is holding his breath. He pulled away from her and checked her. Juvia can't will herself to look the other way. Brows furrowed in confusion '_Is he...worried?'_

"Are you hurt?" he asked, as his hands check for any signs of bruise,_ anything._

Her heart constricts when she saw his expression. She doesn't know why but she doesn't like seeing him in such _pain._ To relief him from it, she shook her head no.

And his troubled face immediately relaxed. Juvia was about to ask him a question when he pulled her into him once more.

Juvia just stood there, shock, but lately, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, the security that he is giving her, and the feeling of his _naked _body on her.

'_W-wait?! what? naked body'_

That's when her eyes opened, and she tried to push him away but to no avail, his grip is strong. "A-ano, G-gray-s-s-s-sama, please _let go"_

"No." his voice came out stubborn and firm.

And her traitor heart beats like a stampede of horses are happening. And she _hates_ herself, for it seems that she doesn't want him to let go either.

Alarms started to echo around her head. Her mother would have been scolding her if she sees her like this. What a scandal._ Bad Juvia! You're turning into a pervert._

And she blames him for being _weird._

She _needs _to stop this.

"Juvia is soooo_ embarrassed_"

"Oh." It seems that it's starting to register in his mind. He let her go, albeit reluctantly.

She can feel his eyes on her, but she avoided it. She heard him clear his throat. "Stay there. I'll just...um..get my clothes." And he hurried away.

After he left, she let out a sigh, and she doesn't know why she wanted to smile. Her heart hammered, once again, when she heard heard a rustle. She turned around and saw Gray emerging from the trees.

He is dressed but her heart still thumping wildly, her cheeks flushed upon seeing his toned torso. It seems like he hurried himself into dressing. His hair tousled like he just gotten out of bed.

She still avoided his gaze, and she felt the sleeves of his yukata wiping her cheek. She raises her eyes and she him with a scowl on his face.

He muttered some curses under his breath, "As much as I want _my _saliva on you, but this thing is gross" he slipped as he wipe the drool on her face.

Her doll like face turns into a shock and into confusion, that's when his words registered to him. "Wh-wha—I mean..um..Yeah" he responded by incoherent phrases and that's made him more embarrass. _'Great job Fullbuster, now she thinks you're a dimwit.'_

Juvia contemplated that she isn't the only one who is awkward.

She just let him wipe her face, even though it is starting to sting, she didn't say anything. She kinda _likes_ it when he is concentrated.

Then suddenly, he stopped. His eyes narrowed. "What are you doing out here?"

Remembering everything that happened this evening, her eyes started to get sad once more. She was about to speak when he beat her to it. His face turned into a scowl. "You _cried_" he stated like it's an answer to a guess question.

Her silence just prove it. And from earlier she felt like crying once more.

"Stop. He's _not_ worth it." He commanded, upon noticing _who _could be the reason behind her tears.

And she bit her lower lip in a attempt to stop her sobs, she sniffled like a little child, and Gray has to restrain himself from pinching her cheeks. She looks so adorably _cute._

"Now whoever said that women looks good when they are crying, are _liars_"

And that statement broke the deal. Juvia's tears drop like waterfall. "O-oi. S-shut u-up!—"

"Juvia...d-doesn-n-n't care if she looks ugly." she choked. And that made him smirk.

But as soon as that smirk appear, is just as fast it dissapear. "A-as L-long it isn-n-n't Totomaru-sama who sees me"

"Why does it always have to be him?" he can't help his voice from turning bitter. His hand clenching on his sides.

"T-Toto-m-maru-s-sama is kind" she said between sobs.

_'That's it?!'_ He doesn't meant for his thoughts to leak but after it did, he started to regret it because the next words she said breaks him inside.

"No. He is also my first love."

Gray just stare at her.

He should have been appreciating this night that has a romantic ambiance and he should have been happy for he had embraced her if it wasn't for the constant sobbing of the beauty in front of him and the painful breaking of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am truly and deeply sorry for the long wait. As I had explained in my Love and Hatred fic, I had been bombarded with exams in my school and been distracted with reading other fics and dramas when I had my free time. **

***Noctiluque is a french word meaning shiny. I used it to define their wolf form coz well in my perspective these wolves will be under an impression of shining**

***Lycanthrope literally means werewolf.**

**Anyway who do you guys think the big bad wolf with glowing **_**red**_** eyes is?**

**More revelations next chapter. And I will try my best to update faster. Don't forget to drop some reviews.**** Reviews doesn't fail to motivate me.**

**Muah! Muah! Mahal ko kayo (I love you all)**

**NeverInUrWildestDreams~**


	4. Chapter 3: Blossomning

A/N: Arghh, I hate it when some of the words in my story were omitted.  
>I just found out that my brother prefer Gruvia. Hahaha.<p>

Note: I am very sorry for the long wait. And also my summer classes had started, it's a must for me and also I have to review for my Qualifying exam to advance on being a third year. Surely Acctng. is soo hard. I hope you guys will understand if my updates become even _slower_ and your wait will be _much longer_. But still I hope that you won't stop on supporting my stories.

To compensate for the wait, I present this chapter. Pls look past the errors and mistakes.

I dedicate this chapter to P. FullbusterBelieve and sparkles princess.

* * *

><p><em>RENOU<em>

_CHAPTER 3:_

_Blossoming_

* * *

><p><em>I started living the day I met you.<em>

_-Hannah Howell_

* * *

><p>Gray dived into his bed, as soon as he arrived from long torturous hours in school<p>

It had been two weeks since he last saw _her._ And it seemed liked it had been yesterday.

He wanted her to notice that he was missing, though he knew that it was wishful thinking. And everytime he thought of her happy that he was gone made his chest tighten in pain.

He made sure that their paths wouldn't cross when at school.

And it gnawed him inside that he can't see her.

He had been torturing himself and he knew that it didn't even affect her.

He groaned when he heard someone knock on his door.

"Gray, dear?" his mother's silky voice seeped through his door.

"Mom, I want to be alone" he answered, his face still buried under his pillows. He knew that his mother heard him. Blessed their alpha genes.

"You haven't eaten yet. And you have been sulking for _weeks_." There's a noticeable pause." What's wrong?" she said still outside his door. Her voice laced with concern.

He took a deep sigh and said "Nothing".

Her knocks came into a stop. Gray started counting to three, and as if on cue his door came crashing near his bed. That always happened whenever she _thought_ he was _not_ okay.

He noncholantly sit up and stared at his mother. His _poor _door, unnoticeable, crushed into pieces on his side. Later, he was sure that someone will fix it.

Her finger raised, and pointed at him. "You. Young man is going to eat. Period" she said with a firm tone, her voice made no room for argument "aishh my head is aching because of you and it's not good because it might make me look older" she said shaking her head in disbelief. And pressed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"You _are_ ol—" before he could finish his sentence his mother had pulled him with ease.

"Mom!" he whined like a little boy. His mother just looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He looked away, and heard her sigh.

"Ah. I know already what—rather _who_ made you like that" she made sure to press the word who, for further emphasis.

That statement made him froze. "W-what —"

"How would I wouldn't know? when you were a child you always whine and complain about _Juvia-chan"_

"I _never—"_

She wagged her fonger in front of him_"uh. uh. uh._ shut up. Don't you dare lie to me..." her hands on the side of her hips "Anyway, I have something to ask you too." Her expression quickly changed, and Gray knew it means _business_.

"What is it?" he politely asked.

His mother mischevously smiled at him. "Not after you eat." and she skipped past him. Yes. She skipped.

He sighed and combed his hair with his fingers. Better eat than have his mother bug him. His mother could be childish sometimes

* * *

><p>A petite blunette came pacing back and forth inside the library's book shelves with books in her arms. Levy was set to finish putting back the books in their proper places before the school closed.<p>

She glanced at her wrist watch. It's already late yet she was still in the library doing her work as an assistant librarian. She had to.

It was not that she can't take care of herself—remember she's a werewolf, she could perfectly protect herself— it's just that she was scared at the _rumors_.

A member of an Elite squad had been enrolled to their academy. An Elite squad was an organization that investigates and keep the security of all wolves from _vampires._

No. She's not scared of the new student. She's scared of what his _purpose_is. If an Elite squad member was here that means a possibility of vampires lurking around was high.

But then again, she knew that vampires were long gone.

She stacked the last book on it's shelf. She glanced outside the window and gasped upon seeing that it was already dark, she was so absorbed on what she was doing. Oh. What if the school had already closed?!

She took a sprint towards her things and picked it up when her nose took scent of something.

Instantly, her heart felt like it had been drummed, her hands felt clammy and her inner wolf started growling inside her.

"No. It can't be...  
>...He is <em>here.<em>"

Blue hairs were thrown to her side as she searched where the scent came from. She can't be wrong. He was here. Her inner wolf was starting to howl and it didn't help that _his scent_ is so sweet and alluring, with a matter of seconds, her brown eyes were replaced by glowing blue eyes. Her inner wolf had been activated.

She was on age, she was ready for him. All she needed was him and everything will be complete. She was about to go change into her noctiluque form when his scent was gone.

Almost instantly her inner wolf looked like a lost puppy. Where had he went to?

* * *

><p>Genevieve Fullbuster. A former high ranked Elite squad member and currently the Luna of Koori pack.<p>

And mother of Gray at her son, as she took a seat next to him. A show on the tv but then he didn't pay any attention to it. She always knew that he was— well he _is _grumpy, and stubborn. And she always knew the reason whenever she'd saw him like _this_.

He had been sulking for weeks and she's worried. It has something to do with _Juvia-chan, _she was sure of it, _so sure._He was still in the denial stage. Acting all cool and bad boy. She sighed. This boy almost wanted her to smack him upside down to wake him up. But she was not a fan of violence—_maybe_, so she had to hear it from him first then she would give him advises.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong? You're mother is all ears here" she suggested. Gave him the best and assuring smile she could muster.

Gray only looked at her with no interest at all. She smacked his head and he replied with an 'ouch'— completely forgotten about the 'not a fan of violence' statement  
>"You. Aissh. I don't know where you got that attitude. You're so <em>impolite<em>."

He raised both his hands in surrender, he didn't want his mother upset but _still_ it didn't mean he would _tell_ her."Okay. Okay. I have _nothing_ to tell you. fine now?" he said irritated yet he tried to mask it for his mother.

"If you don't want to tell me, then I have nothing to do with it." she sighed, she saw him through his lies but she would let him past _this_ time, if he didn't want to tell her _now_, she would have to _force_ him _next time. _"Back to me. I have something to ask you."

He leaned back on their sofa "Shoot it."

He heard her mumble 'Aissh, kid's these days', and she looked straight at her only son.

"Your father called." she started. She knew how Gray wanted to see his dad, but Silver just had to go tend their businesses abroad, make sure that humans—_hunters, _keep their truce with them.

"I was told that an elite member was transferred in the academy. Is that right?"

He nodded his head yes. "As far as I knew, he was an older alpha, he is also Erza's classmate"

His mother just remained looking at him. Gray felt that something is _off_ , then she sighed. He raised a delicate eyebrow at her. "From now on, get as many information you can from Erza and...protect _Juvia_-_chan"_

Panic and fear coursed through his body the second his mother mentioned Juvia's name. "W-wait, Is there something I should know? P-protect her from what?!" He always knew that his mother is _fond_ of Juvia.

His mother just smiled at him to much to his disdain. "It's for you to know and for me to find out."

He punched the coffee table near but it didn't even earn any reaction from his mother. "Quit the crap and tell me!" He never thought he'll be able to raise his voice at his own mother, but the fact that Juvia might be in danger was unsurpassable than the pain that he was feeling from his right hand. Blood trickled out of his hand, shatters of the glass on their side. He was sure that it will heal fast.

Instead of being insulted, she looked amused. "ahh. I always knew that you being quick-tempered is from your father's genes." she pressed her fingers on the side of her side, and massaged it. Gray just rolled his eyes, straightened himself, if he can't get any information from his mother better look for it himself.

But before he reached the door, his mother's voice rang through him.

"But just like your dad, you'll be a great pack leader and a mate."

He opened the front door and as he walked away his mother's voice rang through him. "And clean the mess you did when you get back!"

"_Shit_!"

* * *

><p><em>"I am not mistaken, Genevieve" The said woman just stared at her long time friend, Julia.<em>

_She had just given birth to a healthy baby girl. Now, her friend lied on the hospital bed, hair disheveled, with few bruises but still looked beautiful. For a moment Genevieve can't help but asked herself if she looked beautiful when she gave birth to Gray two years ago._

_The authorities found her friend in the middle of the forest, in a pond, trembling and with a baby in hand. When she was informed about her friend she quickly rushed to the hospital, they didn't informed __her family. Genevieve knew that they wouldn't even care._

_But what made her fear for her friend was that she was being chased..._

_"Julia.." she sighed. "_Vampires_ were long gone" her next words were cut by the b__lunette_

_"Are you saying that I'm _crazy?!"_ her voice laced with disbelief and anger._

_The raven haired shook her head no. "That's not what I meant. You're _tired_ and had just given birth. And like before, when you're carrying your baby, you had lost your sight and it had just returning. What I'm trying to say was that maybe you had just mistaken, maybe those whom you fought with were wolves from another rival pack" she calmly explained. The blunette seemed to get what she had just said and calmed down._

_"You're right. There's no way vampires exist."_

_"Good. Now why don't you rest? I'll visit tomorrow, I'll bring your godchild." she suggested, she kept in mond to push the imbestigators to earch for the culprits who hurted her friend and stood up but Julia stopped her._

_"Thank you. You don't know how much you had helped me., you don't know how much your support is willing me to fight back. You are a very important to me." she said with pure sincerity. Genevieve can't help but pity her— she knew she shouldn't cause that will make her friend mad— her eyes started to blur with unshed tears, she hugged her tight and sobbed on her shoulders. Julia mimicked her actions. _

_Julia was disowned, her husband was dead, Julia was a single mother, her daughter branded as a Renou, she has no one but her baby and her._

_She heard Julia croaked a string of thank you's, and she responded by rubbing her back._

* * *

><p>Juvia tossed from side to side on her bed. She gripped her comforter tight, she clenched her eyes painfully, had counted sheeps in her mind, had done everything to fall asleep but with no success and it irritated her more that Gray—yes, <em>the<em> Gray Fullbuster, _her _no.1 bully—seemed to be, avoiding her.

She quickly sat up on her bed, her hair was in a curly mess, she gripped her hair and tousled it more.

She didn't know why but she should be happy now that he was showing signs of _not_ _caring_, then why was she feeling _restless_ and _hurt_ that he was _indeed_ avoiding her. She didn't even see him at the training grounds.

Her eyes immediately saddened, she hugged herself in a sense that people might think that she was cold "Why are you always in Juvia's mind?..._Gray-sama?"_

Not seeing him for two weeks did unjustice to her. She can't sleep, she was caught by her teacher looking out the window and not listening, been scolded from being late,—she always woke up late due to her insomia, and when she was on time, she searched for him only to forget about the time, so she was still late—and the most embarrasing was that when her teacher asked her a question she blurted out _his _name.

She can't understand why he was so protective of her _that time_ and avoided her like a plague after _tha_t?

He was so weird. '_Says the girl who speaks in third person'_. She sarcasticaly thought.

And what's worse was that she still hadn't told him 'thank you'.

She glanced at her clock. 10:44 pm. Then her blue orbs stared outside her window. It wouldn't hurt to have a walk outside.

She quitely took her baby blue jacket and her shoes and slid them on, she fixed her hair in a messy bun, carefully opened her window and climbed out.

Good thing was that there's a tree near her window. She only did—the sneeking out of their house, once, so now was the second. She made sure her feet is close into touching the ground when she jumped.

The rustle of the tree leaves and the scrunched of the grass when she jumped made her heart beats louder.

She tiptoed out of their backyard, and adorably looked out. She sighed when she was successfully out of their gate.

Her face immediately lit up upon seeing the night scenery. She hugged herself and shivered when a gust of wind blew. She smiled as she walked, she admired their neighborhood. It was so peaceful and calming. Juvia closed her eyes and just let the wind embrace her.

Everything was perfect, she seemed to be forgetting her main reason she left her warm room and went to wander the street at night, when suddenly someone called her.

"Juvia?"

Instantly her eyes opened fast. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest that she had to stop the urge of gripping it. 'Could it be him?'. She turned around and all her suspicions were proven. It _is_ Gray-sama.

A while ago she left the safe confines of her room so that she wouldn't kept on poundering about him. Seeing his face illuminated by the moonlight made him more handsome, more _god-like_. Her heart seemed to supply all the beats it had missed. Sudden happiness coursed through her heart, she just gaped at him, unable to utter a single word.

To sya Gray was surprised was an understatement. He didn't really expected to see her here. When he left his house he was aggravated, mad at his mother for not spilling the beans. But his aggravation rose to a higher level upon seeing her strolling _alone. _At Night. And it added more wonder as to why his hand didn't heal as quickly as it should be.

When she didn't reply and continued to gape at him he had recklessly assumed that she didn't want to talk to him and that made him upset. _So It seems that she is so used in me avoiding her that she had to pretend that I do not exist?!_ He carelessly combed his hair and sighed.

He bitterly smirked, "So you don't want to talk to me?" He didn't even hide his anger and hurt. He turned around from her and sighed. The pain of rejection always found its way on him. He bowed his head, avoided eye contact from her, he knew that he had revealed so much through his eyes.

"You should go home. It's really late and dangerous" His voice turned out soft despite the bitter taste of her ignorance. She really knew how to make his heart shatter. He turned around and walked away.

When Juvia heard his voice, she felt the pain and hurt, that it made her heart break. She was so focused on the pain and bitterness that his voice conveyed that she didn't even notice the tears that had fallen from her beautiful eyes. She began to panic when he turned around. Before she knew what she was doing she ran towards him. It seemed like her body had a mind of its own and wrapped her arms around his waist. And her heart wished to get out of her chest for it's beating uncontrollably.

Gray rapidly stiffened upon feeling her arms around his waist. Despite his initial shock and elated feeling, he noticed the unmistakable sobs and tremble from her. And that made him frown. He held her arms and turned around without breaking the embrace—he still wanted to enjoy the feeling of her body on his— and saw her tearful face.

Juvia gently raised her head to look at him and saw his handsome face marred with furrowed brows. She quickly balled her hands and wiped her eyes as she sobbed "J-juvia knew that she looks ugly when she cry but she can't help iiiiiitttttttt!"

When he saw her cry louder, it made his scowl turned deeper. He gently wrapped his hands around her fragile wrists. "shhh.. stop it. He commanded. She bit her lip to cease her sobs but tears still continued to fall.

"I-I...knew that I told you that whoever told girls that they look pretty when they cry are liars" He said referring to what he had told her two weeks ago, he continued..."it still doesn't change...b-but" her glassy eyes gazed up at him, and it made him more embarassed on what he's gone to admit. Juvia tilted her head to the side when he looked away. His face painted with a soft hue as he said "you're an _exception_"

Juvia felt her cheeks burned into deep crimson hue and what made it more awkward for her was that he still held her wrists. She didn't understand the happiness that coursed through her heart when he heard his statement. He had just indirectly told her that she _is _beautiful even if she cried. She was about to tell him to let her wrists go when he cleared his throat and stared straight in her eyes. His face sported an embarrased look, he quickly told her "B-but that doesn't mean that you should cry often."

Seeing his face liked that made her heart skipped a beat. It seemed liked that her heart was beating to supply all the beats it had missed before.

His hand left her wrists and lifted it towards her face to wipe the tears away. When we say wipe, that means roughly wiped it away. "These tears". Despite his violent handling of her tear stricken face, his voice came out soft and low.  
>"doesn't suit you."<p>

Juvia stared at him. But despite all that she knew that Gray was a kind man. She remembered the night he defended her, he remembered the night when he somewhat _comforted_ her. Despite his harsh actions, his rude behavior and him being impolite, he could be _caring._ She smiled at him as he babbled some nonsense, Juvia giggled.

"W-wha?! W-why are you laughing?" Poor him, he didn't even saw how Juvia gave him a soft look and a sweet smile. She laid a gentle hand on his arm and that surprised him. He gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"I said Thank you." Gray was surprised that she didn't spoke in third person and she didn't stutter just liked before.

His throat felt closed up, that he had to clear his throat. "For what?"

"For what happened before" she said, and then her face quickly changed. Now she looked like she did something wrong, she fiddled on her index finger and shyly gazed at him. Her looked made Gray's wolf whistle and howl in delight from her innocent cute look. "Is G-gray-sama mad at J-juvia?"

"N-no" he stammered, '_what made her think that I'm mad at her_?' he thought incredulously.

"So that means Gray-sama will stop avoiding Juvia?" It made him smile that her voice had a hint of hope and uncertainty.

He just nodded at her. He looked at the sky and frowned. As much as he wanted to stay with her, she had to sleep. "You have to go home now." And as if on cue she yawned at him and sleepily blinked her eyes.

He walked her to her house and bid her goodnight, more liked goodmorning. His eyes followed as she turned around and couldn't believe on what she was going to do.

As fast as the wind he was next to her. She was going to climb the tree, so he pulled her down. She threw a confused look at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"J-juvia is going home." she responded matter-of-factly

Gray looked skeptical then bursted "Hell No! Do you want to die?" She shooked her head, and he continued "Go enter your house properly." he instructed. Gray had to raise an eyebrow at her. She looked troubled, it seemed like there was something she had weighing on. And then she nodded, then shooked her head and nodded, and that continued that he had to shake her shoulders to make her stop.

"D-demo" she gulped. "Juvia forget the key...and she left her room through this" she confessed while patting the tree on her side.

Gday just smirked proud of _his_ girl. But then it was still dangerous. He wrapped his arm around the back of her knees and carried her high in his arms. She squeaked and blushed like a tomato. "G-g-g-gray-s-s-sama!"

"Hold tight" he told her, instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck and he blushed at the contact but focused on the task on hand.

He climbed the tree with ease. Sometimes he threw glances at her, and smiled upon seeing her focused face. He quietly opened her window and climbed in.

He waited for Juvia to complain, and when he looked at her, he found out the reason why. As gentle as he could be he laid her on her bed.

He couldn't helped but dived his head on the crook of her neck and nuzzled it. She moaned at the contact and that made him sigh in delight, he couldn't help but sniff her sweet scent making his wolf go crazy. Her warm body and her scent was a very _nice_ place to fall in a deep slumber. He was so close in sleeping when a voice talked.

_'You do know that you have a mess to clean, Gray.'_ His mother's voice rang onside his mind through telepathy

_'Mom?'_

_'Go back home! and hurry, and don't forget to lock the door once your home. kay?, bye'_ He almost forgot about the coffee table, good thing was that his hand had been healed. He had to ask his mom about its slow recovery.

He sighed and ripped his body away from her, albeit reluctantly. His eyes gazed upon her figure, smiling when she frowned upon the loss of his warmth, he knew that she _belonged_ to him and he knew that the day would come that they would _never_ be apart.

He just have to wait for it to come.

He took a last glance at her as he jumped out of her window.

He would have to wish for a lot of patience from Mavis if he had a mate that was hot as hell like her.

Because of his elated feeling he failed to notice someone from the rooftop four blocks away from them. His blue eyes stared at the open window of Juvia. His lips turned upwards that showed his long sharp fangs.

_'She will be delighted for our reunion'_ He said as he leapt away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys don't know how it swell my heart to the point it wants to explode hehe. I'll be introducing some OC's for this story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Acquaintance

**A/N: I'm not going to say anything. *goes to the corner and started to rot*. I'm truly sorry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Siriuslight. I really love reading your long reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>RENOU<em>

_CHAPTER 4:_

_ Acquaintance_

* * *

><p><em>"An acquaintance that begins with a compliment is sure to develop into a real friendship"<em>

_~Oscar Wilde_

* * *

><p>Erza was filling the paper works that the student council needed. She became busy this past few days for the preparation of their school festival. Proposals of every clubs in their school had sent their desired activity. Being a president she had to study all of this and budget the fund that was given. She, also, had to make sure that the booths would earn lots of money.<p>

She would have to call a council meeting later. She was about to leave when the door creaked open. Heard the footsteps that even from not looking she knew who it belonged to. She had memorized it by heart.

"You should take a break too, you know" a deep voice said from behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to ask him, though deep inside she didn't know what to do.

Her wolf was now having a war inside her. Her heart broke from his _rejection_. She never knew that, she will be shunned by her own mate. She felt him at her back.

"Erza..I—"

"Stop. _Please_." she turned around and watched his handsome features turned into a shocked expression. Well, who wouldn't be? when in front of him, the most respected and the strongest alpha female in their year, was now looking at him with hurtful expression.

She couldn't understand the reason why he reject her? Isn't she pretty enough? or strong enough?. Whatever he wanted to say, she didn't want to hear it.

Unable to see her vulnerable, he looked away. He clenched his fist on his side. His eyes shadowed by pain and regret.

Her wolf felt like she was being tortured. Even if he rejected her, her heart still beats for him. She still needs him. She still _loves _him.

"You knew that we _can't_ be together?" He said bitterly. His face covered by his fringe.

A resonating sound of slapped skin echoed around the room. His cheek burned from the impact. He knew he deserved it, he heard his wolf told him that they both need her. He was lamenting on the fact that he had lost his chance to have a _forever_ with her.

He heard her take a shaky breath. "Yes. I do. " even with the stinging pain on his cheek and echoing sound of her slap repeated in his ear, he could still hear the clenching of her fists. "But...Why? why can't you fight for me? for _us?"_

The moment he raised his head, he regretted his action. But nothing could surpass the regret his feeling when he rejected her.

But before he could answer she cut him off. "You should leave. It will be nasty when someone from my pack sees you. Remember, you're from a rival pack" her voice filled with sarcasm. Her eyes glared at him with such intensity that someone might wonder how come he isn't dead yet.

She collected the files on her chest and started to walk away. She mumbled a 'coward' under her breath. But before she reached the door, her arm was yanked away. She opened her mouth to yell at him when he beat her to it.

"I _know_! and I don't care. Call me names!. I don't care, not anymore. Erza. I deserve those—but then I just _hope_ that you'll listen to what I'm going to say!" He yelled at her. The truth is he, himself didn't even know what to tell her. Screw him.

She looked at him incredulously "Hope! you dare say those words?!" she said, throwing her hands, exasperatedly. "and what else? yeah. you want me to listen? The last time I listened to you, you broke the _hope_ that I built to have a happy endi—"

He just couldn't take it anymore. Even if he had rejected her, he could still feel her pain. Hearing her mockery and her sarcastic remarks made him do something that might hurt her further.

He grabbed the base of her neck and connected his lips on her soft ones. He felt her push him but he held her tighter. It seemed like she got tired of pushing him. The files she was holding landed unceremoniously on the floor. Her hands fisted on the lapel of his coat, pulling him closer. When he tapped his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance, she reluctantly obliged.

His hand wrapped around her waist, while the other moved its way up to her hair. He felt her moan on his lips when he pushed her on top of the table.

With half of his body on top of hers,he left her lips to ravage on her neck. She angled her head for better access, then captured her soft lips once again. When they part for air, both had their wolf activated. His hands worked their way on her thighs, gliding his calloused hands on her smooth legs. He heard her take a sharp breath when he palmed her breasts. He touched her everywhere. He wanted to _feel _her. He needed to.

The sound of something falling —probably the stapler that was on her side, made Erza to kick him away. His body collided on the wall at the opposite side.

He landed with a groan. The result of his impact made a crater on the wall. Both of their chest heaved from the intimate scene that both resided in them, their faces flushed and heart beating like they ran a mile. He cupped his knee and supported himself to stand up. He was hoping that when he was able to regained himself the scarlet beauty will be there waiting for him —but oh boy he was so unlucky. She had already left , even the papers that were scattered were long gone.

* * *

><p>Juvia was assigned on cleaning duty. She was holding the trash bag and making her way towards the school dump. Because of her being a Renou, the most disgusting and dirtiest work were assigned to her-like for example throwing the trash. After she threw the garbages she dusted her hands and turned around.<p>

She felt herself stucked on her place. Her feet seemed to be not functioning. Those eyes. She remembered them like yesterday. The guy in front of her had the same eyes like the wolf who attacked her. But that would be impossible, werewolves changed eyes when they changed forms, but she could never be wrong. She knew it was him.

Juvia felt her hands sweat. Her whole body trembled from fear. Her heart increased its pace as he narrowed his eyes at her. He looked at her, suspiciously. His long black mane brushed by the wind, he took a step towards her. To which, instinctively, she took a step back. Who wouldn't the guy had lots of piercing on his face.

Trickles of cold sweat form on the side of her face. She gripped the hem of her skirt, and closed her eyes when the male in front of her raised his clawed hand.

"You. Ye'r a Renou?" he gruffly asked.

When she didn't answer. The vicious looking man called her once more. "oi woman, I asked ya 'a question."

She squeaked and stuttered out: "h-hai!."

He nodded at her and asked. "which pack?"

"A-ano. Juvia i-is from the Mizu pack" she meekly responded. She couldn't understand why he was asking her questions like that.

"Ta _Water_ pack huh?" he muttered, more to himself. "Do ya know who I am?" he haughtily inquired. She slowly shook her head no. Fear once again came back, what if he got mad because she didn't know him.

"I'm yar senpai. I'm Gajeel. An elite squad member."

When he finished introducing himself. Juvia bowed in a ninety degree manner. "Juvia—My name is Juvia. Juvia Lockser" She couldn't help but tremble from fear. Her words came out a string of stutter.

His eyes softened when she straightened up.

"I was a _Renou_ too."

With that he left Juvia with slacked jaw and wide eyes.

_'So there is still hope_'

* * *

><p>"Oi Ice princess! over here" Natsu shouted at him. Gray took a 360° turn from his opponent then passed the ball at his pink-haired friend.<p>

Natsu ran towards the ring while dribbling the ball on his left hand. He watched as the one who was guarding him jumped in front of him. He smirked when his opponent looked at him in horror. He made the ball bounced under his guard towards Gray who was currently under the ring and dunked the ball.

The crowd cheered as the last seconds ticked. Gray and Natsu gave each other a high five.

Gray was gulping on his bottle, smirking as Lucy whined at Natsu.  
>"Eh? Natsu. That's embarrassing" she gave him a shy expression. Her face red from embarrassment. Their group mates gave them cat calls and wolf whistled.<p>

"Come now~~Luce~I know you want it too" he winked at her, and Gray had to keep himself from gagging. Natsu's face almost meet the floor when Lucy smacked him on his head. Her fist raised up, a bulging vein on her smooth forehead.

Gray and his other teammates laugh as Natsu ran after Lucy for a kiss. Gray just rolled his eyes at them,sure those couple were idiots. He looked areound, checking if a cute certain blunette was present. When he didn't saw her, he ignored the disappointment that always found it's way to his heart. He checked for his phone and looked at the time. She still have classes. And somehow that cheered him up.

Gray was packing his things when his wolf talked to him. _"What?!"_

_"I said. I can feel her scared. So scared"_

His heart sank from the bottom of his stomach. A nervous feeling wrapped around his body. His stomach churned from anxiety and fear for the safety of his mate.

He remembered what his mother had asked him to do.

_Protect Juvia-chan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the sweet scent of his mate. He could feel the adrenalin rush through his veins, he hissed in anger when he sniffed another scent with her.

He growled dangerously low. The wind felt harsh on his heated skin as it slapped on his face. He needed to protect her.

As he ran towards her location. He couldn't help but feel the air from his lungs lose when he was met by those red eyes.

When that guy smirked at his direction, his inner wolf growled and his pace became faster.

He felt like he was punched on the gut. His breathing seemed harsh on his lungs.

"Gray-sama?" a cute voice broke him out of his trance.

He felt his heart jump inside his chest. The sides of his lips twitching into a smile.

When he turned around, he couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. The girl in front of him tilted her head on the side, making the raven-haired boy blush from her cuteness.  
>He avoided her questioning gaze. "Is...Are you—um..Are you going home?"<p>

* * *

><p>Julia tossed her head on the side. Her whole body broke into sweats. Her beautiful face torn into a frown.<p>

Shocks passed through her body as she gripped the bed sheets tighter.

_She couldn't see who it was. But his figure was something to be alrmed of. He was shaded by the darkness of her room._

_He was standing next to her daughter's bed. Staring at her only child._

_Her hairs started to stand up. She could tell that her heart was beating so fast by the way it increased in pace. It felt like all the air in her lungs were starting to lack of supply. Her chest heaved up for the purpose of taking in as much as oxygen to survive._

_The air seemed heavy and disturbing._

_Her fear engulfing her whole body, when he tried to reach for his daughter's hair. Instinctively, her motherly side kicked in. She bared her teeth, and with a low dangerous voice.._

_"Take your hands off her" she hissed but the guy didn't even move._

_Her breath hitched up when his head turned towards her. His whole face shaded by the dark. But then she could clearly see..._

_his sinister smile that gave goosebumps and run chills down her spine. His long fangs seemed glistening despite of the dim atmosphere._

_Her whole body bolted with dysphoria._

_"No."_

_She ran towards them, but she was too late._

_So late._

_Pieces of woods and roof, scattered around the floor as she gazed upon the big and gulping whole on their ceiling._

_His wings flapping away with her daughter's sleeping figure._

"No. Not my daughter. NOOO!" with that she bolted up on her bed. Her heart hammering with fear. She quickly looked around the room.

She ran towards Juvia's room and released a breath of relief when her room seemed to be alright.

'_Juvia is alright'_ her wolf comforted her.

_'Juvia is still in school, she'll be alright. She is alright' _she chanted those words like a mantra.

_'She is alright'_

She couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

Big fat tears continued to roll down as her back hit her door and slided down.

She didn't know what to do when that happen. For a moment she felt like dying too. Lately, she had been losing sleep and it was because of the premonitions.

Why her daughter? Why Juvia?

* * *

><p>Juvia pursed her lips together in a pout as she waits for Gray. He went for her things and had told her to remain seated at the bench. Scared to make him mad she had no choice but to obey.<p>

She felt all the boredness link into her body. What was taking him so long? Her head was now supported by her hands. Her blue eyes felt like closing, when she caught sight of red.

The president of the Student Council was walking with an arm full of files. Juvia stood up and went to the redhead, completely forgetting about the fact that the said woman was a wolf. And an Alpha.

When she asked the woman if she needed help, the scarlet haired woman raised an eyebrow at her. She scrutinized her from head to toe. Juvia fidgeted in front of her but nevertheless, the crimson-haired woman accepted her offer.

"What's your name?" The president asked as they walked side by side.

"Juvia's name is Juvia, ma'am" she replied with a cute voice. That made the stoic woman smile.

A proud smirked was plastered on her face, she liked it when she was adressed in respect. And she couldn't help but like the cute blue-haired woman.

At first glance she thought Juvia was a very shy girl but after some small questions she grew from meek to a talkative one. She seemed surprised when she had told her that she was an Alpha of **pack.

Everyone had their eyes on them when they entered the school premises. But they quickly glanced away when Erza glared at them. She had found out that this younger girl was a Renou.

"J-juvia is sorry, Erza-san" Erza insisted to call her with -san. She didn't want to be called with the -sama. She raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why are you sorry?"

"B-because Juvia is a Renou." her once lively blue eyes turned into sad one. Erza couldn't help but felt inclined into protecting this girl.

"Nah. That's fine." she dismissed. "just tell me if someone hurts you" she left a tone that said 'and-i'll-kill-them'.

Juvia smiled and Erza couldn't help but feel responsible for Juvia. She promised to protect Juvia. Juvia had this energy that pulls you towards her and just make you wanna protect her.

Juvia never felt at ease talking to another woman. And Erza, she thought of her as a big sister.

* * *

><p><em>Julia was craddling her <em>_now three months old baby __on her chest. She felt her eyes blurring from tears, her baby had the same hair color as hers_, _pale skin, plump small pink lips, in short the exact copy of her_.

_Ever so gently, she curved her hand on her pink cheeks. She never once thought that she will be able to make something so beautiful. So perfect._

_Her love for Juvia was gushing out of her heart._

_She smiled when she noticed her baby's curly hair. She sure got that from her father._

_Her heart felt like breaking when she thought of Vernard._ _It seemed like her baby felt her pain because she opened her eyes._

_Those blue eyes, brought more tears on her eyes. Why did she have to gaze at her with the same eyes as her late husband?_

_She nuzzled her cheeks on her baby's small ones. Baby Juvia's burp made her laugh. She stopped laughing when she noticed something on her baby's wrist._

_Her whole body stiffen in shock. The red thread of fate! But how did she was able to see this._

_Her gaze followed the trail of thread, almost expecting to see her baby Juvia's destined mate when Genevieve entered her room with little Gray high in her arms._

_"Hi. Julia!" she greeted but the said woman didn't made a move. Which made the raven-haired woman worry._

_"G-genevieve." she stuttered out._

_Instantly,she put her son down and went to her friend's side. "What's wrong?"_

_"The red thread."_

_"huh?"_

_"I can see it on Juvia's and Gray's wrist"_

* * *

><p>Gray was so pissed. He went to Juvia's classroom and asked for her things—not to mention the bitches that screamed and clung themselves on him, he had to growl and threathened them to leave, when the student council members had asked for him. He was elected bu his classmates to be their class rep. He hated being their class rep.<p>

At first he had thought that it would be a simple give-the-folder and leave. But No. They asked for him to explain it. He had this annoyed expression as he speaks. His face crumpled up when he _finally_ noticed that the president wasn't present.

It would have been alright if it was the president— she was so scary. But the members were all girls and they didn't seem to be interested on the explanation but on his face.

_'Bitches'_

They had been openly ogling on his face and body. Creepy. They wouldn't be acting like that if he had announced that he already found his mate. And speaking of mate, Juvia is still outside waiting for him. He released a sigh of relief when he left the room. His eyes mirrored sadness, he bitterly smirked. Some wolves took them eternity to find their mate and him, he had his mate by his sight but he couldn't even reach her nor announced to everyone that she is his.

She was so close yet so far. And he hated how gay that sounds.

He sprinted towards where he had asked her to wait when he saw her talking to the scariest and most strict president of SC. Worried, he ran towards them and wrapped an arm around Juvia's small waist and glared at the president. He felt the blunette stiffen but paid no heed. He will not let any bitch hurt his mate. The older woman looked at him with mild interest. She smirked at his direction, what made Gray so worked up? She was just talking to Juvia. And to say that Gray was glaring at her was an absolute shock because he and Natsu were scared of her.

Her brown orbs landed at the cute blunette and gave him a knowing smile. Could it be that? Curious, she stepped towards them and tested her theory, she pulled Juvia away from Gray. She watched how Gray's face turned into a mortified expression, Juvia squeaked and felt herself turning smaller and smaller by each passing second. Erza, happy with what she found out, gave him a smug smile and hugged Juvia like a teddy bear.

"E-Erza-s-s-san?!" a cute voice squeaked, her face red like the president's hair. The scarlet haired beauty hugged Juvia and secretly glanced at the midnight-haired boy and almost chuckle when she saw him fuming. Erza wanted to make him more mad, she raised her hand and started petting Juvia's curly hair. "Good girl..._good girl"_ she whispered. She never thought that a cute and innocent girl like Juvia has a mate like _him._ Gray was known for his cold demeanor, and he might corrupt an innocent girl like Juvia.

Poor Juvia.

she threw a sly smile at Gray. Using her telepathy she sent him a message. "_Lucky bastard"_

"J-Juvia!" Gray took Juvia's hand and pulled her flush towards him. He looked at the president, "_SHE IS _**MINE!" **he shouted at the re d-haired president inside his head, he couldn't let Juvia knew that they are mates in that way, he wanted her to _feel_ it, and stormed away with a confused Juvia in tow. He felt his face getting hotter and hotter when he heard Erza's amused laugh inside his head. He knew that tomorrow she wouldn't let him live it down.

* * *

><p>Gray was so lost in his thoughts when a small voice called him. "What?!" he yelled at her, he immediately regretted what he had done. Her face expression matched like a lost and scared puppy. He raked his fingers through his hair and that's when he noticed that he was still holding her wrist. Worried at the red mark that formed at her wrists, yet he didn't feel any guilt about it.<p>

Sighing,he let go of her wrist and watched as she caress the mark. He wanted to apologize yet the words were stuck in his throat. He remembered what transpires a while ago. "Didn't your mother told you don't talk to strangers?!"

"h-hai. D-demo—" Juvia weren't able to finish her explanation exasperatedly threw his hands in air. Juvia, scared felt herself sunk smaller. " Demo? You know you're defending that son of a bitch" he growled the last words at her

Not customed with curses, she flinched at his outburst. What was his problem? Who was he really mad at?

"you talked to him." his voice sounded like he was betrayed. His eyes avoided to stare at hers, not like she wanted to stare either. She fidgeted and found her shoe to be interesting. "Hai." she said without a stutter. She now knew that he was referring to Gajeel. She didn't know but whenever she remembered about what he had told her, she felt the confidence in her chest building up. She could still be like everyone else.

She heard him intake a sharp breath. Gray was surprised that she didn't stutter, and what made him more surprise was that her voice held confidence that weren't there before.

He chose to ignore the pinch of betrayal inside his chest and told her "Come on. It's getting late". Unconsciously, he reached for her hand then stopped mid way when he realized what he was trying to do. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, hell everyone could think of them being together so that guys would stay away from her, and in the first place, they _are meant _to be together.

What he was truly scared of was when someone would try to hurt her because they were jealous of her—"come on the guy's a hottie and even the girls in their council could notice that. And let's face it,as much as he wanted to be by her side for almost every second of his life, he knew he couldn't, that means he couldn't protect her all the time.

Juvia could see the turmoil in his orbs and his hesitation made her hand itch for his touch. She tilted her head to the side, a habit she had ever since she was young "Gray-sama?" she called gently. She's still scared of him yet seeing him like that made her worried. Upon hearing her sweet voice, he straighten himself up and quickly turned his back on her—just so she couldn't see his red cheeks.

"Let's go"

Juvia frowned upon seeing him stride ahead of her. A while ago he was mad and annoyed, then he was hurt, then he was in his 'I-don't-care-attitude', she couldn't understand him. _AT ALL!_

Gray Fullbuster was an enigma. okay?

* * *

><p>AN: Ha! I was supposed to post this yesterday but then i got addicted to tumblr. Anyways thanks to those wonderful reviews and i hope you guys enjoyed reading. Gajeel is really hard to write.

Don't forget to drop a review.


	6. Chapter 5: Memories

**A/N: I'm sorry guys if it took me longer than intended, And i am ashamed that i have no reason as to why i have been lazy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to danielle. fadera , for being the 80th reviewer of Renou. I hope you'll like it.  
><strong>

**Umaholokan-town criers, meaning bringer of the news.**

**_Kūki-_Air**

* * *

><p><em>RENOU<em>

_Chapter 5:_

_Memories_

* * *

><p><em>"Nothing is ever really lost to us as long as we remember it."<br>― L.M. Montgomery, The Story Girl_

* * *

><p><em>She ran and ran, as fast as she could. She just let her feet brought her to somewhere. She doesn't care. <em>

_She instinctively wrapped an around her big round tummy. Her visions blurred because of the dark, but her senses strong like it was before. The scent of fresh leaves, wet soil and woods invaded her nostrils._

_A rustle from her side made her picked her pace. Her wolf was now scolding her for not changing into her noctiluque form._

_"I can't, I don't want to risk my baby's health." She heard their wings flapped on top of her, she ducked when a branch almost hit her._

_"So it's alright for you risking both your lives?" her wolf growled._

_She was about to answer when the creatures stopped in front of her. She felt the air brushing thick and cold. It stood taller than she had expected, she stepped back only to bump on a hard chest. Slowly and carefully, she tilts her head and caught red eyes gazing down on her. Their wings covered them in an absolute solitude, their eyes burning, set to kill, fangs glistened by the moon's rays, she couldn't be wrong. Vampires. A clawed hand stretched in front of her, instinctively she stepped back and when she noticed what it was pointing at, she wrapped a protective arm on her round tummy. Her vision seemed blurring, her world spinning, but before blackness immersed her, she saw a woman with blonde hair and green eyes flowing down._

* * *

><p>Vampires<p>

Origin: Transylvania, Romania

**"Vampires** are mythical beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures in folkloric tales, undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighborhoods they inhabited when they were alive"

Julia snapped the old book closed. The air in her lungs felt like it were restricting her to breathe. Her breaths came out shallow and short. She gently put the book down, a shaky hand reached for her hair and combed it roughly. Her whole body language translated into a nervous wreck, her eyes mirrored the panic and fear that's quashing inside her. She couldn't be wrong,deep down, she knew. Recalling what Genevieve, her friend told her, that she had just mistaken,but she knew. She knew it. But for the safety of her baby, she denied it. What made her wonder was why were they targeting her? Could it just be a mere coincidence that she was out that time? or they were really after her? Could it be because of the powers she lately discovered?

"_What are you talking about? red thread? Julia, you know that's a...You don't have that kind of power, that's a dangerous power. Your family doesn't have any descendants that have that. The last Umaholokan was from the Kūki Pack and the Alberona's. How come you have those?" she said, panicking._

_"I know what I'm seeing. Do you think I'll joke about this?!" The blunette angry, who wouldn't be?! when her friend made her feel like she had gone mad. She huffed at her friend and tried to calm her breathing. Her baby Juvia was sleeping on the other room with little Gray, her baby although she's cute she could get a little cranky when she woke up._

_The raven-haired beauty paced back and forth around the room like a caged animal. "Red thread? Are you saying Juvia is Gray's soul mate? his mate?"_

_Julia,watched at how her friend looked troubled. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her brows furrowed in displeasure, she could feel the hairs on her arms standing, her wolf paced inside her, both were Alphas, but everyone knew, that Julia's strength surpassed than of Genevieve's. "Is it because my daughter is a Renou?huh?"_

_"No—that's not what I meant—"_

_"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear anything from you, You know what? my daughter doesn't need your son, she can live on her own! What about your son? huh? can he live without his mate?"_

_"Julia that's not what I meant—I mean...Gray needs a mate and —"_

_"Don't you dare make a fool out of me! I know what you mean" she bared her teeth,growling. She couldn't just let anyone,not even her best friend insult her daughter in front of her face, without showing her detest. _

_The raven-haired stopped for a second as she realized the depth of her actions and words. She didn't just insulted her friend's daughter but she also judged her whole being, deciding that she doesn't deserve her son as a mate. She opened her mouth to apologize and take back all the pain she had inflicted but her friend stood her ground. "Get out."  
><em>

_"Julia—"_

_"I said get out"_

_When she turned around, she heard her friend slumped on her chair, she looked back at her and forced herself to smile. " Congrats on your new powers. take care"_

* * *

><p>Discovering, that she could see premonitions and the red thread of fate had destroyed her friendship with Genevieve. Good thing that they reconciled. A power that only an Umaholokan could own. She couldn't understand why she had this kind of power when from the first place<em>—<em>just like what Genevieve had told her, they didn't have that kind of blood. Her kinds were fighters not healers nor Umaholokan. So why? why did she possessed such dangerous power. Reminiscing what she'd been through when she was pregnant with Juvia. She experienced living without vision, when it was morning, her sight blurred but when night came, her whole world turned darkness. Genevieve and little Gray were always with her whenever that happens.

_ Julia went after Genevieve, she couldn't stay mad at her. She knew that from one side she was also at fault, maybe it wasn't really what she meant. When she caught sight of her long black hair, she trotted towards her and stopped when she saw what made her friend sucked her breath._

_Little Gray was sleeping inside baby Juvia's crib and had a protective arm on her. Genevieve met her eyes and looked at her,confused. "How did he get there?"_

_She lift a finger on her lips, indicating her friend to stay quiet. Both their eyes softened upon seeing how little Gray's face looked so peaceful and contented. Genevieve carefully went nearer and gingerly picked Little Gray. Feeling himself being hoist up, Little Gray started to fuss and wiggled on his mother's arms, giving her the message that he didn't want to leave his haven_—near baby Juvia. __

_ When Julia noticed her baby fussing, she put a hand on Genevieve's arm and put her son down. Baby Juvia started to calm down and Little Gray quickly went to baby Juvia and held her hand, too much to both mother's surprise._

_Genevieve looked at Julia and gave her a smile her eyes brimming with unshed tears. The blunette reached for her hand and smiled. "I'm sorry."_

_"Me too. I'm sorry"_

* * *

><p>She pressed her hands on the window and sighed. She was about to leave when she noticed a red-haired girl walking, the red thread wrapped around her wrist, her eyes were after the trail of the thread that connects to a handsome blue haired guy on top of the woods. A delicate brow raised at them, if she could remember the woman was the Heiress of the Yoroi pack and that blue-haired guy with red tattoo was the heir of the Tengoku pack. Both were rival packs. Now that's one complicated love story.<p>

The sound of the doorbell made her jump a little. Blinked her eyes a few times and smiled while gazing down at the red-haired beauty knocking on her door.

* * *

><p><em>Because of little Gray's behavior around little Juvia<em><em>—they couldn't separate Gray from Juvia, he always followed her around like a little dog. Little Juvia would just stare at him with scrutinizing eyes and only smile when she would see little Gray make a fool out of him. <em>__

___Juvia is innocent looking but she is a little devil inside. The only remedy for him is to give him space. Complete separation from Juvia.___

* * *

><p>Juvia watched as Gray passed by several students and stopped in front of her. She blinked her eyes at him in complete confusion and wonder.<p>

"Does your class ends now?" he asked as he catches his breath a little. Being dazed from his appearance Juvia just stared at him. She really couldn't deny that he was one handsome fella.

His hair glossy and unkept, his skin slightly tanned, his slightly flushed cheeks, his dark blue orbs that gazed down at her...and not to mention his lips...

Juvia shook her head, trying to erase her thoughts. Where did those even came from?

"Oi, renou? I'm asking you a question" With that said, Juvia frowned at him and Gray just rolled his eyes. He was known as impatient...and a jerk.

"hai. now Juvia has to leave." she hmmped at him and walked past him, bumping at his shoulder in the process. She doesn't know where her bravery came from but she was sure offended by him. And she's mad.

His voice cut her train of thoughts, but she continued to ignore him. When she was about to pass the hallway she found her back against the cold steel of a locker, and with a furious Gray in front of her. It hit her like a sense of dejavu. His eyes glowed, his inner wolf activated, Juvia felt herself tremble in fear. A chilling sensation walked up to her spine.

"Don't you go ignoring me" he whispered lowly, and she berated herself from being turned on. Was she turning into a pervert woman? Oh her mother would be so disappointed. Everyone who witnessed what happened backed away, i was full known that Gray was always bullying the Renou. He caged her with his arms, and she felt smaller and smaller. Juvia looked like she was about to cry. She almost jumped when she felt his large hands cupped her cheek.

Her heart couldn't seem to calm down, too busy in doing crazy beating patterns. She shut her eyes closed as she noticed his face coming closer and closer.

She could feel it, his breath caressed her face...

"OUCH, who the fuck did that?! E—E-EE-RZA?!" When Juvia opened her eyes she saw Gray being held by her red-haired friend by his collar, and Gray caressing the back of his neck.

Erza emitted a dark aura that was enough to make anyone shiver in fear, she glared at Gray. "What do you think are you doing to Juvia?!" huh? Gray" she darkly asked him.

Gray tried to back away but she held him high in the air. "N-nothing" Juvia tilted her head to the side. She had never seen Gray scared like that.

And so Juvia would help him. "E-erza-ssan?" her cute voice flowed past through The president's lecture. She immediately changed her composure and smiled at the blunette. "Juvia let's talk later, I still need to punish Gray".

She raised her hand and was about to strike Gray when Juvia stood between them. "Please Erza-san let him go" Erza's eyes were still hard but it was starting to fade away by the blunette's puppy eyes.

"Fine" she grumpily said, and tossed the raven-haired.

"I'll see you later, i've heard that there's a new bakery in town, and their specialty are strawberry cakes".

"Why did you help me?!" Gray screamed at her as soon as Erza left, the cute blunette flinched and took a step back. The raven-haired still embarrassed at what transpires a while ago. He didn't want Juvia, his mate of all people, think that he was weak and couldn't protect himself. He ignored the way she looked scared at him.

Gathering her courage, Juvia took a large mass of air, and tried to look at his eyes "Juvia just thought that you needed it"

After Gray saw the determination in her eyes, he couldn't look at her. Maybe he really needed her help. He looked at his shoes and sighed. Being a couple, also means that you should watch each other's back and be there whenever the other needed you. "sorry." He whispered just for her to hear. Even though he had closed his eyes, he could still see the surprise look on her face.

Her silent footsteps reached his ears, making them tingly. With his eyes closed he had been even more aware of his surroundings. Her soft breathing, the soft rise and fall of her chest, her breath that caresses his face— he stood a head taller than her— she was looking up at him from under his bangs. When he opened his eyes, he knew this was one of the reasons he fell for her. Her smile. She was kindly smiling at him. And he thought that she looked best with that blush on her pale round cheeks, her eyes half closed and with an understanding smile.

With his wolf's urges, his body acted on its own and gathered her in his arms. Good thing that the nosy students had left the hall. She squeaked but he ignored her. "Wait for me when your class ends. At the bench in front the basketball court. I'll walk you home" He breathed out on her ear.

When he released his hold on her, he knew she will be red-faced but then he was too.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, excuse me, sorry, coming through" a cute blunette said as she glided through the thong of students balancing stacks of papers on her arms. She was about to turn left when she bumped into someone and even with her wolf powers couldn't withstand.<p>

She couldn't understand if it was her luck but the man standing in front of her was beyond her standards. The papers she had a while ago slowly flies around them, making it look like feathers falling from the sky.

_Mate!_ her inner wolf screamed and then the sweet scent that only she could recognize belonged to him. She finally met him. What a luck! She's so lu—

"hmpp, watch where you're going shrimp"

—cky? Her wolf quickly depleted when he left her. Her heart aches from witnessing him walk away from her. Why? Couldn't he smell her?

* * *

><p>Gajeel knew. He knew it the moment he had laid eyes on her. His inner wolf had told him. When he had set foot to this academy, she had been the first one to catch his eyes but then he knew he couldn't be with her. She's so beautiful and, look at him, He was no match to her and he couldn't understand why the moon goddess would set her to a man like him.<p>

"My life is too dangerous for her, she deserves better."

He was brought up to hunt and kill vampires, and with a job like that nothing was certain for him. Even a mate.

* * *

><p><em>A man with crisp curly brown hair and blue eyes was lying on a pool of his own blood.<em>

_He ignored the pain from his wounds; He ignored all the physical pain. What he couldn't ignore was the throbbing ache in his heart._

_ What was more painful was not seeing his wife again._

_He closed his eyes, and her image was the only thing he saw and that brought smile to his face. Her soft smile, her long blue hair, everything about her._

_He didn't regret dying— it was bound to happen anyway, after discovering his identity— what he regrets was..._

_He regrets not seeing her Again._

_He regrets not hugging her Again._

_He regrets not smelling her Again._

_He regrets not making her blush Again._

_He regrets not making her embarrass Again._

_ He regrets not making her sigh again._

_He regrets not making love to her_

_Again._

_What he would regret even in his after life was not having a lifetime with her._

_"Julia, what I only hold was the memories and love we once had shared, I know that after this I **might** not remember those, I know this was selfish of me to ask but **only** love me. Please save me from this madness"_

_"I might hurt you but still love me"_

_"I might kill you but still love me"_

_"I might not remember you but still love me"_

_"I might not hold those memories but still love me"_

_"Please"_

_When he drew his last breath was the start of another._

* * *

><p>''You kids sure have complicated love story" she commented as Erza took the seat that Mrs. Lockser had offered. Julia was pouring the tea on her cup when she smiled at the red-haired.<p>

"Excuse me?" The red-haired raised an eyebrow at her.

"That boy outside was from the Tengoku pack, your rival pack. He was the heir of the Fernandez, your family, The Scarlet, was their competition on politics. Am I not right?"

"That was common to all, they know our background." The red-haired was polite enough not to say that it wasn't her business, but what shocked her was how did she know that Jellal was about? She did not even felt his presence. Julia smiled, almost hearing her unsaid questions.

"Can I see your hand?" Erza,confused, reached her hand out. When the blue-haired woman gingerly fingered her hand, she mumbled a "Palm-reading?" That stopped Julia and she quickly retreated, how come she forgot about it, she wasn't supposed to let anyone know about this _gift_.

"I- Juvia will not be here for another hour...you can leave now" Erza was shocked beyond compare. A while ago this woman was the most hospitable she had met and now she was dismissing her just like that. And with just a blink of an eye, she was already infront of the Lockser's door outside.

Her brown orbs wide, her heart beating wildly inside, "How could it be? Teleportation, The one who had the gift of premonition was now from the Mizu pack"

"She was touched by the moon Goddess." she whispered but the blunette heard it.

* * *

><p>Glorious blue painted the sky, her curly blue hair flowing elegantly down her shoulders and back. Her neck craned as she search for that messy raven hair. She blew her cheeks and pouted, she was clearly bored. Why did he wanted to see here.?<p>

Something struck her and instinctively her hand reached for her chest, her stomach twisted in a good way, and when she raised her head she felt like everything was moving slowly and the only one she can was...him.

"Oi, Juvia." She blinked when a hand waved in front of her. A frown marred his features but that did not change the fact that he was handsome even so it made him look even irresistible.

Without realizing on what she was doing, she started to inch closer and that made him raise an eyebrow at her. His blood started to creep from the base of his neck and that made Juvia squeak, she flail her arms on her side and fell on her butt. Gray did not even helped her, he was too busy trying to cool his face down.

When she stood up, Gray took her bag and started to walk away. Juvia still dizzy from her thoughts just remained standing with a very confused expression.

Upon noticing that she was not following him, he stopped and sighed as he walked back towards her. Juvia smiled when he offered his hand at her. but when she did not move, Gray impatiently grabbed her hand and lead her away.

Unknown to her, Gray knew that at this hour students would be at the training grounds, that means no one would catch them together. And to his surprise, Juvia squeezed his hand tighter. She could not understand what made her so bold by holding his hand a little tighter. But it brought warmth to her whole body, her cheeks painted with red, and even though she could not see his face right now, she was sure that he was blushing. The tips of his ears said so.

She never felt at ease. Her heart beating like it never had. It had never felt like this when she was with Totomaru. She opened her mouth trying to come up with something to say but before the words come out, Gray had squeezed her hand back. And she felt like everything was at ease. The once clear blue skies were now blanketed by dark clouds. Gray lift his head up " I think it's going to rain, let's walk a little faster" That's when she realized that they were like walking on the moon, slow and uncaring.

When the rain poured, it was something they never expected, the drops were big and heavy. Before she could raise her hand to cover her head, Gray had came sweeping her high in his arms. He sprinted, puddles of water splashed as he stepped on it. _Bring her somewhere isolated and mate with her,  
><em>his inner wolf whispered at him. Imagining Juvia's soft body pressed at him— well that what was happening right now— without those clothes made his face flushed and his movements to turn slow. Juvia noticed the sudden changed on his speed and looked up to see his face red like a tomato. Her eyes widened "G-Gray-sama!your face is so red!Are you not feeling well?"

She wiggled herself on his arms making her bosom to press on his face as she shield his head from the rain. "Oi, What are you doing? I can't see?" his voice was somewhat muffled by her big bouncy breasts. His inner wolf snickered at him and coyly whispered _ If I knew better you're liking the view._

_shut up_

When her blue eyes saw a shed, she leaned forward making Gray's face to be sandwich by her bosom. His inner wolf whistled and wanted to be released. "There Gray-sama" She jumped out of his arms, completely soaked, grabbed Gray's hand and hurried both of them to the shed shielding them from the heavy rain. Gray was still entranced by her scent and soft body.

"Gray-sama" she shivered when the wind blew past them, Gray used to the cold just shrugged it off, but upon noticing that his mate shivering, he pulled her closer to him not minding her surprised squeak. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and mumbled a "body heat". She just bobbed her head, she could not trust herself to speak, it seemed like her whole body was paralyzed. She snuggled close to him,Gray couldn't help the heat that was spreading through his body, and that emitted to her making her moan. Due to his wolf genes, he had caught that, and made him frozen.

They were stranded at the shed for almost thirty minutes but it seemed like the rain would not stop. "Juvia t-thoughtttt that it would stop any sssssoooner" she gritted her teeth together to stop it from chattering. Gray did not say anything, he just pulled her closer and wrapped both his arms around her small waist. Because of the cold, Juvia snuggled at his chest — she had changed her position a while ago, and Gray did not complained— her hands caged between them.

Another wind blew past them, almost instantly Juvia shivered inside his arms,worry started to creep at him. "Juvia— " he started slowly, savoring the taste of her name on his tongue. "Grrrrrrrayyyyyyyy-ssssssssssaaaammma, it's so cold"

She was looking up at him with tired eyes, her cheeks started to loose its color and her lips were starting to loose its vibrant red color. Without thinking he drew a breath, released his left hand on her waist and cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin, she closed her eyes and leaned on his touch.

"Juvia" he called once more. She still had her eyes closed as she hummed her answer.

"Open your eyes"

"hmm?"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw his eyes swimming with lot of emotions.

"I'm sorry. Just. Don't hate me after this"

She did not know what he meant by that, but when his lips were planted on hers, she knew that it would forever remain on her memory.

A good one indeed.

* * *

><p>AN" Thanks for these wonderful reviewers..Aya-himexX, QuirkyyMist, BrigitteoO, sparkles princess, siriuslight, winterliebend, P. FullbusterBelieve, Tuliharja,Kyogan Saori,amers01,gruvialover, MemeMe, heather XD, XShe-wolfFighterX, HungryCats, danielle. fadera and the unnamed guests..


	7. Chapter 6: Dreams and Nightmares

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to P. FullbusterBelieve. Happy birthday. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><em>RENOU<em>

_CHAPTER 6:_

_Dreams and Nightmares_

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes your memories can be your best dreams or your worse nightmares"<em>

_-Shawny_

* * *

><p>The heavy pelting of the rain tapped on the roof of the houses. Clashing like a barrage of bullets from the sky. The puddles on the ground sang an addictive tune as the drop increases. It seemed that the rain would not stop any sooner. The world outside Julia's window seemed darker than it should be. A dainty hand grasped the front of her chest, trying to calm her beating heart.<p>

-'Juvia isn't home yet.'- Anxiety rung through every pores of her body. The nerves on her fists bulged as it turned paler. It took every ounce of her self-control not to go to the academy and search for her daughter. But she did not want her daughter to think of her of not capable of taking care of herself.

Everyone thought of Juvia as weak. Of all people, she knew that she will be disheartened once she found out that her mother did not trust her. Julia did not know if she could see her daughter hurt.

As long as her daughter was in the wolf grounds she was safe. If you haven't notice, her mate seemed adamant on keeping her safe her inner wolf stated. That somewhat comforted her.

She smiled upon remembering Gray always escorting her daughter home. Not knowing that he made Juvia's life miserable with his bullying.

"Well he should be, or else i'll make him suffer" she muttered to herself

Her eyelids were getting heavier. Didn't want to put more pressure on them, she climbed on her bed, and hoped to have a dreamless sleep.

Nightmares were taking toll on her.

* * *

><p><em>The smell of the woods and wet soil lingered on her olfactory senses. The night engulfed her with its cold embrace. The pale moon overwhelming her as she was bathed with its streaks. Every drop of rain on her body dissipates her warmth. It felt like she was floating, her control on her body gone berserk and its moving on her own.<em>

_Suddenly, a crack managed to destroy the beauty of the night and thunder roared._

_A gasp..._

_Her eyes stared at those cold steel blue eyes._

_Devoid of any emotions._

_"Oh what happened to you?" she croaked out._

* * *

><p>Julia bolted upwards, chest heaved with desperate breaths. Eyes wide open and bucket of sweat glistened her whole body. After a minute or so, her labored breathing came back to normal, she grasped a hand on her head. This always happen, nightmares always plagued her, but neither could she remember any of them. Glancing around her window, she almost sighed upon seeing that it was still raining.<p>

"Juvia isn't home yet." she whispered into nothingness. She lifted her arms up and stretched the sore muscles. Rubbed her eyes out of sleepiness and went downstairs. It seemed like she had to go to the academy. As she looked for an umbrella, she thought that she should have bought her daughter a cellphone. She was already of age, but then being denied out of your pack and stripped out of her privileges as an heiress her money isn't enough to buy such luxury. Her instincts would have been useless in this kind of weather. The rain would've washed all the traces of smell and scent.

Like how it could wash away the blood.

Sighing audibly, she whipped the door open and was surprised to see a fist frozen in the air and ready to knock on her door. She raised an eyebrow at the young man, then looked at his arms, where her daughter's curly blue hair was scattered on his raised arm, trying hard to keep her close to him.

In instant, her motherly instincts kicked in as well as her inner wolf, her eyes burning with rage, "What happened to her Gray?" she growled, her voice dangerously low and her wolf's voice laced with hers. Gray shivered not because of the cold, but he would never admit that it was because of fear. "She collapsed because of the cold" he calmly stated, her eyes still trained on him he added "I didn't do anything...funny" he trailed off and looked away, wishing that his face did not gave away anything about what happened earlier.

She stepped aside, giving him way to enter, but her eyes still glowed. She wasn't even bothered that he was drenched to the bones. Despite her angry aura, she took Juvia carefully and started to head upstairs. Gray not knowing what to do, stood awkwardly.

"There's a bathroom down the hall on the right, go take a shower, i'll bring you clothes. I don't want your mom to fuss that I did not took care of you."

She did not ask him any further, she was okay now that her daughter was with her.

* * *

><p>Ever since she was a child, everything scared her. Despite the popular belief that children viewed the world with innocence and utter amusement. Well, it was reasonable on her side, she was a Renou, people were disgusted of her, and everyone wanted nothing to do with her.<p>

Nothing could've made her feel safe, not even in her mother's embrace. No, it could never make her fears disappear. But now, it was like a whole definition was laid out in front of her.

His strong arms enveloped her in a warm embrace. She had never felt safe. She felt like she was so fragile, so delicate from the way he held her. It felt like just one wrong hold on her would make her shatter. His lips were so incredibly warm despite the cold and harsh weather. The place that he was touching her, felt like burning, Shocks of heat scorched through her wet clothes. Scalding heat poured down to the bottom of her stomach, instantly made her temperature to skyrocket. All the tiredness and dread slipped away. Her cold body now replaced by this hot desire.

She just awkwardly stood there, as his lips brushed along her. Skimming and testing. _Gray-sama was kissing Juvia!_

Should she return his kiss? If so how should she do that? She had no knowledge of kissing! For Mavis' sake it was her first kiss! And it was with Gray-sama, What if he got turned off? But if she pulled back, it would be awkward!

When she felt him reluctantly pulling away, she started to panic, her heart beat thousand times per second, it felt like a thousand thunder bolts had struck her, her mind came up with a conclusion that once he ripped himself away from her would be her biggest regret so she did something that made Gray surprised.

* * *

><p>The moment he entered the bathroom, he immediately stripped himself. He had to turn yet another corner to get to the bathtub and started the shower. He let out a satisfied groan when the hot water splashed and dripped down the hard ridges of his body.<p>

Sighing, he raked his hand through his hair and let his smile emerge. Grabbed the shampoo – snorted when he noticed how girly it was – and applied it on his hair. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Juvia's fingers that were massaging his scalp.

_He didn't know what came into him when he kissed her. Well, ever since he first laid his eyes on her on the playground that day, he had always wanted her – wanted to be close to her, wanted to kiss her, wanted to make her to **like** him. Whenever he saw her eyes twinkling at Totomaru at almost everything he did, he would always frown and scowl all day, wishing that he was him. He wanted her to **admire** him. He knew he was envious of Totomaru – jealous even—but that became intense when he noticed some changes about her. She fell for him. She fell for that half-colored hair weirdo. Then he suddenly knew that he no longer wanted her to just be close to him or to like him or to admire him. He wanted her – needed her to **fall** in love with him. **Him.** Gray Fullbuster. No, not Totomaru but him, Gray._

_He was always supplied with dreams about her, some innocent, some not so much. And it didn't help that his inner wolf had always bugged him to bond with her, and also he had this desire to corrupt her. She was so—dare he say cute and innocent and adorable and the list still go on._

_Sometimes, he caught himself wondering if her lips were as soft as it looked or if they taste sweet just like her behavior or if they would even turn redder if his desire was to be answered. He sometimes wondered if she would be happy and squealing – that's what some women do – if he kissed her or would she be angry and upset with him if he dared. He hoped in all Gods and Goddesses that the latter would not happen. He just did not know what he would become if that was to happen._

_Every day, every minute, every second, he knew that his feelings were at to the extent that he could never hide nor deny. Then he found out that she was his mate. His other half, his perfection, his weakness and strength, that moment he had never felt joy like no other. The imperfections of their feelings made him weak. Destined partners should share the same feelings, to be able to get stronger. Whenever he was away from her, he could feel his power draining, whenever she was upset, his physical inflicted pains were longer to heal. He was weak without her._

_His mother told him that he had to have something from her – a kiss perhaps, to make him through another season._

_He knew that when he did something perilous – for example kissing her – would make her go further from his reach and he could not risk such thing. He would be better if he got weaker if it was to be closer to her, even as an acquaintance._

_So what really came into his mind when he dipped his head down to capture the lips that belonged to the woman of his dreams?_

_It was just she looked so beautiful even though she was soaked to the bones._

_The experience was far better that what he expected. He lightly brushed his lips on hers, experimentally. Then he firmly planted it on her soft ones, he felt her frozen up. It seemed like she was still processing that he had kissed her and mind you—he was still kissing her. He just grabbed the opportunity to kiss her because he knew that she would push him away._

_He moved his hands up and down her cold arms, waiting for the friction to ignite warmth on her. It was so awkward but still it kept his heart threw tantrums inside his chest. Angling his head for a better position, he let his left hand to move its way to her silky yet still wet locks. He lightly licked her lower lip and felt her inhale deeply. His hand covered her nape and used his thumb to caress the soft skin under._

_When he knew that she would not kiss him back, he started to pull away albeit reluctantly. Only to be pulled back down by her. She fisted her hands on the front of his shirt. Their lips met on an awkward angle. Now, it was his turn to be surprised. Smirking on her lips, he traced her jaw line with his fingers and positioned her correctly._

_He patiently guided her as he slowly brushed his lips on her. He pulled away but still close to her lips then murmured her name. It seemed to sent shivers on her cause he felt some tremors down her arm. He felt her arms snake around his shoulders and pulled him down once again. He had never thought that she could be very demanding._

_He sighed on her lips and licked her few times, his tongue nudged on the slit, asking for entrance. Being the obedient girl he knew of her, she shyly opened her mouth which he gladly took as an invitation. He pushed his tongue inside her and roamed her sweet yet warm cavern._

_He heard her moan in his mouth. Tingles of pleasure racked his body when she followed his ministrations, now their tongues were battling for dominance. His hands travelled down her back and rubbed patterns on them, he could not help the pleasurable moan that vibrated on his throat when he touched her skin underneath her soaked shirt._

_Her nails lightly scraped his scalp as he sucked her tongue. This was the best day of his life. He hoped on all gods that it would never stop._

_They would have never stopped if it wasn't for the need of air. He was so enthralled on her beautiful face and those swollen lips that he wanted to dip his head low again if it wasn't for her constant stammering._

_He raised an eyebrow at her, and panic started to creep at him when he saw her very red face. It looked like she would –_

_With a speed of light he caught her limp body before she hit the ground._

_She fainted._

He knew he should not have thought of such things especially here. His body was now reacting and it did not look very well. Glancing down, he cursed and it looked like he had to have a cold shower.

He was only reliving what happened and for goodness sake it was only a kiss! But then he was so turned on.

Oh Mavis! Look what Juvia had done to him. A kiss and he got himself a hard on, what more if they started to mate.

He sighed. Juvia would be the death of him.-

* * *

><p>A man with heavy cloak stealthily moved through the woods. Even the moon could not differentiate him from the shadows. His cloak sheltered him from the harsh drops of water. He remembered how much he loved the rain, but now it was a constant remainder of his identity.<p>

Dark but pathetic.

His dark blue eyes stretched from afar, he could feel his blood singing through his veins. His ears twitched as he heard even the slightest rustle of cloth on twigs and leaves. He knew someone would follow him, he did it on purpose.

"Vampire. What are you doing on our grounds?"

He did not move nor even glanced at the new comer, but he knew he was on the verge on shifting on his noctiluque form. A perfect brow rose up. "As far as I know, _pup_, these grounds are for demons, and the likes of me are welcome."

He calmly stated. His aristocratic aura gushed out and his companion snorted at him.

He lightly chuckled. "Rumors had it that wolves are rude, but what I didn't know that your kinds were far worse than rude."

"Silly me, I should not have let myself be a lunatic" he raised a hand to his nose and covered it. "Also, could you do me a favor of closing your mouth, because even if I am dead, I am still with senses, and you _reeked_."

He turned around and smiled deviously when he was face to face with very angry red eyes. He raised a hand to pet the pup in front of him, when the big wolf snarled at him. Spits of the wolf planted itself on his face, making him spat the spits off his face disgustingly.

He watched as the wolf pounced at him, blur of black blended with the night, but he knew better, when he tried to go for his neck, he sidestepped. Anger and frustration burned at those red eyes, the wolf charged once again but this time he took a step back and elbowed the black wolf on its head.

His dark blue eyes watched as the wolf staggered and shook his dizziness off. He smirked when the wolf run towards him, once more, this time he just stood there, intently watching as the wind brushed on the wolf's black fur, he watched as his saliva flew off, he watched as the wolf moved slowly, cracking his neck to the sides, red eyes met cold blue eyes, his fangs shimmered as he titled the corner of his lips.

Stepped to the side twice, twisted his left foot, he brushed his cloak to his left, and he heard the wolf whimper as his large paws met his cloak.

His claws barely touched his cloak but the wolf felt like he scraped his nails on a metal, then later on he felt all the air in his lungs sucked out as he was met by a strong gust of wind. Barring his teeth, he felt all his energy left his body; he raised a hand to brace his stomach as he was back to his human form.

He glared at the man in front of him, this cloaked man, a vampire, was different from what the Elite Organization had fed them off. He was different from what they had imagined. They barely fought but he was badly beaten.

The cloaked man amusedly watched as the moon made the werewolf's piercings shine. When he noticed his glare, his laughter only made this young boy's anger to flare. He knelt in front of him, "I would have killed you, _pup,_ but I won't."

The boy scoffed at him.

"In fact I would gladly give you a chance to warn everyone." With that he straightened up. "I, Vernard, the heir of the oldest blood and the Ancient Vampire, will soon claim my successor." He declared and turned around, he was about to leap away when he stopped like he forgot something important. "Oh, and one more thing I am everyone's Nightmare" He chuckled darkly and Gajeel felt his body stiffen.

With that Gajeel was left within the forest, soaked by the rain but then, neither the rain nor winds caused his constant shivering.

* * *

><p>"My Lord" A blond haired boy kneeled in front of him. Vernard acknowledged him by nodding towards him. He took a sip of the blood that was offered to him. His tongue marveled at the sweet taste of blood as it dampened his mouth.<p>

"Stand up Sting" He instructed and tipped his wineglass at him. "Take a glass, celebrate with me." The young man quickly stood up and prepared himself a glass, he watched as his Lord laughed.

"They should have known better to make a former Renou to face someone like me" he boasted. Sting remained his impassive face and went to sip on his drink.

"Any progress?" He interestingly inquired.

"The princess is still with her mother, she still does not show any sign of her powers." He bowed down apologetically, his Lord silently watched him as he took a sip of his drink, his pale skin seemed to accentuate more as his lips colored with blood. His Lord twirled the drink in his hand, his eyes shifted at the contents of his glass. It was like it fascinated him but he knew better, nothing fascinates the Lord.

"Tell me….What do you think of the Princess?"

His brows met in confusion. "My Lord?"

"The Princess is of age. She needs someone strong to provide the Vampire's line"

Sting's face was now a definition of surprise. The Lord had just complimented him. In his own way of course.

"I wanted you to befriend her" he knew what his Lord wanted, he knew what he meant by that. "And if she refused, force her. I don't care" he spat the last three words like how he would toss another limp body when he was finished sucking the blood out of it.

Sting watched as his Lord walked towards the window. He felt his whole body freeze when he looked at him with those blue eyes of him. "Could you call Freed for me, I wanted him to do an _errand_." his eyes glistened his malicious intent and his fangs shimmered under the dim light.

* * *

><p>Levy sighed as she put the book—which was the last one—she had read down. She always knew that whenever she read a book or two she would never be bored even if she had read them thousand times, but tonight was different. She had never felt so edgy and anxious and…scared.<p>

Reaching for her cup of hot milk, she wrapped her hands around them and contentedly smiled as it warmed her cold hands. Her wolf was so silent. She was really fond of silence, a fact she found out since she worked on the library, but now, it only made her feel so agitated.

Her eyes directed outside her window, the rain seemed like it would never top. She sighed, she had been doing it almost all the time, and she was left alone by her parents. Her parents wouldn't be back for another week, they were called by the Elite Organization. She did not like the fact that the Organization was still alive; it only meant that there was still threat of vampires.

Which was unknown to her, was true.

Glancing at the clock on her wall, she stood up and stretched her arms above her head, when suddenly she felt pain on her stomach, and instantly her inner wolf activated.

_'Mate!'_ it cried. She pranced around her room and rummaged through her closet. Picking up a bag and stuffed some fresh clothes and blanket in it and strapped in on her back.

She leaped out of her window ignoring the angry bullets of rain that pinched her body as she ran towards nowhere. Her sense of smell was weakening due to the rain, but then it strucked her like a lightning when she felt someone forcing itself in her mind.

"_Mate? Forest_" a weak voice whispered into her, she felt her heart clenched tighter upon noticing his above whisper voice. He was wounded. Deeply wounded.

Now she understood why she felt like what she felt before. Her mate was in danger.

When she entered the woods, she was already soaked through the bones. She let her eyes wander around the dark. When she was hit by the scent of blood she felt her body froze, and heard her wolf cry. She could not find him with this darkness, she closed her eyes and let her wolf surfaced. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing blue.

Her senses seemed to sharpen even better…

'_Mate_' she heard his wolf calling at her. She followed its face and what she saw made her knees weaken. He was slumped on a tree, bruised and bloodied. She braced herself; she needed to be strong for him. She hurriedly went to him and brushed her fingers on his face.

She watched as his face twitched. When he opened his eyes she tried to offer him a smile but to no avail. It looked like a grimace. He was on a bad state she had to get him out of here.

He looked out of focus, and that made her eyes blur with tears. She waited as his gaze landed upon her. His hand grasped her wrist, she flinched, and even if he was weak his grip on her was strong, so strong that she feared that her wrist might break.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a growl and Levy felt her wolf whimper in fear. She ignored his question and shook his hand away.

"You're hurt. You need help" she stated obviously. He snorted at her, and hissed when he moved.

"How did you find me?"

"You're wolf contacted me"

She watched as he scolded his inner wolf. When his gaze, once again, landed on her, she felt her heart thundering inside her chest. Fortunately, the rain was still going on, she was afraid that he might have heard it.

Tucking a hair behind her ear, she nervously said "I—I can help you."

She heard him curse as another pain shot through his body. "Do what you want—" then he closed his eyes. Panic engulfed her whole being when he did not move but soon it faded when she saw the rising and falling of his chest.

As she stared as his sleeping face, she let the smile creep its way on her face.

She did not know but she was thankful for the rain because it had concealed her tears.

* * *

><p>Mirajane Strauss was a wonderful daughter to her parents, a loving sister to her siblings, a famous singer and model, she was a woman you could associate with the word 'perfect'. Beauty, brains and fame was on her, she was a total package but what they did not know was that she was a hunter.<p>

Who would have thought that an angelic face such as her could crash her enemies like a demon. Her blood had been missing killing dark creatures. Her family, The Strauss, had agreed to have a truce with the Wolves. They had induced the humans, her family, and the government, to think that they would never harm any of their kinds.

But she knew better. Once a demon, always a demon. And that also implies to her.

She watched as the sky cries with her. Any minute by now, she would be at the Wolves Grounds.

She knew that she would be an outcast to her family, she would be a Rogue. But she did not care.

Nope, not one bit.

She had not just turned her back to her life, but also her kinds and family. She did not care.

Not anymore. She did not feel any shame, no more. Not after they had took the only she thing she valued more than her life. She did not believe them when they told them about her beloved's death. There's no body to be checked and confirmed. They did not see any body, or any proof that he was dead, and she refused to think that he would leave her. He loved her as much as she loved him. He would never leave her.

She gripped her bag tightly as she stepped out of the bus. She would have to walk miles from here to enter the Gate. Her heart hammered as the rain kept on falling, the cloak she had had did no better from sheltering her from the harsh winds and rain.

She was about to make a move when she felt something, someone, landed behind her. Willed herself to turn around and what she saw made her weak to the knees.

_Freed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now, Mirajane and Sting entered the story. And Vernard is alive! Well,kinda. What would Julia and Juvia's reaction when they found out about it. and what is this about Mira and Freed?**

**And who exactly is this princess ?**

**Oh. Can I get a happy birthday from my readers on Aug. 20. I'll be the happiest if you do. :)**

**And Let's say our thanks to TheOneYouNeverSee for proof reading the story, **

**I feel so nervous about this chapter. I wanna know you're thoughts about it, so please drop a review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Mysteries

_a/n: I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoy. thanks to those had reviewed favorited and followed the Renou story. I want to hug and kiss you all. Enjoy the update._

* * *

><p><em>Renou<em>

_Chapter 7:_

_Mysteries_

* * *

><p><em>Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand.<em>

-_Neil Armstrong_

* * *

><p>The wind got harsher, the rain got harmful but what made her shiver was the man in front of her.<p>

"F-Freed?" with a shaky voice, she managed to croak his name out. The back of her eyes stung with shock and anguish. The eyes that carried the warmth of the spring was now gone, and replaced by a never-ending winter. The soft expression that he always showed to her whenever they were alone, the only expression that he would reveal whenever she took his mask of indifference off was now long gone, for he was not _hers_ anymore. And he would no longer grace her with the love he showered her before, because he was no longer that man.

The tears fell, a steady stream, an anguish that a lover would be burdened of. She cried for him, she broke down in front of him, as he sheathed his sword off its case, waiting for the death's call.

* * *

><p>Gajeel woke up like he fell from a building, his whole body screamed pain as he shifted to the side. Although still dizzy, he tried to make out his surroundings and been painfully aware of the fact that the place screams girl.<p>

Putting his weight on his hand, he pushed himself up and tried to sit down, only to feel an excruciating pain on his stomach. He clenched his fists and clenched his jaw as he tried to fight back down the pain. A groan walked past his lips and he settled back on the mattress with an angry sigh.

He never knew that he would be able to meet someone, a _vampire _no less. Looking back, that vampire was stronger than he had anticipated; he had never thought that they could give a blow that sent him away and made his insides turn. What he knew about the vampire he faced was that he did not fight him that _seriously_. And that made him madder because up until now he was weak. He was born as a Renou and when he got his inner wolf, he finally could be strong, and he would be. His pride was later on boosted when he was picked to be a member of the Elite squad. His father had always told him that despite him being a renou he was proud of him, but he could not help but see how proud his dad was when he told him he was an official Elite squad member.

Every day he trained hard, there was not a minute or second, he was lounging around. He would be strong, and he would be picked to be in the higher ups. The Higher Ups were the groups that were categorized as the strongest of the organization. He was the first former-Renou to be in the Higher Ups, and he was only twenty two years old.

He took pride of every punch he gave, he could feel his ego busted up whenever he kicked his enemy out, because he was strong, but after tonight he knew that he was not even near to the kind of _strong_ he wanted to be.

"Tch. Damn that guy." He cursed referring to the vampire he fought. "What was his name again?" he asked his inner wolf.

"_Vernard. You know you're still young yet you already have Alzheimer" _He replied by snorting but did not say anything after that, he did not even know what Alzheimer mean, how come his inner wolf was smarter than him?. Trying to forget what happened was a lot easier when he remembered that he was half naked on _someone else's_ bed, and not to mention that it was a _girl's _room. He had no issue about being in a girl's room but what he did not understand was why he felt comfortable being here. It felt like he was _kinda _okay being here.

When he felt his back hurt once more, he tried to sleep to forget about it only to have his eyes wide open, his nose flinched, his ears detected the most careful steps, but what gotten him afraid was the way his wolf cry out a syllable.

"_MATE!"_

* * *

><p>Freed Justine was one of Vernard's most loyal creations. Yes. He was created to be like <em>him, <em>he was chosen to be burdened by the power and sin of a dark creature like a vampire. He was one of the finest Hunters of the Humans; he was great at his swordsmanship that Vernard had taken a liking of him. His agility, light footsteps and not to mention precise swift of his sword made the dark creatures shook in fear made the Vampire Lord smile at night.

He could not understand that idiot of the Elites to have a truce with the Humans; dark creatures should not look for peace but for blood.

Dark, rich, dripping and wonderful blood.

Chaos was something he would introduce to everyone, and Freed would start that off with that pretty little creature.

#

Mirajane could see how his eyes became hard as steel, he stood majestically in front of her. His handsome features still gave her Goosebumps and her heartbeat to turn frantically. She followed the movements of his hands and when it landed at his sword she immediately felt the rain pouring harder than before.

"Freed…It's me Mirajane." She whispered to him like she was afraid someone might hear her, she could not even figure out if the streams that was falling from her cheeks were rain or her tears.

When he sheathed his sword out of its case, the sword still looked as majestic as before, such pity that the sword that she gave to him would be the same sword that would end her life. With shaking legs, she tried to support her weight as she stood up from the ground and face him cautiously, she still believed that the old Freed she had came to love was still in there.

He stepped forward and Mirajane thought of something she could do. Freed was renowned in using his sword but she was the best fighter in the hunters; she could kill a dark creature using her bare hands. With a determined look, she gathered her wits up, tucked her legs beneath her, and bent back as he swept his sword across. Pushing a fist down, she supported her weight up and swept her right leg just below his knee, he leapt in air avoiding her attack and kicked her on the right shoulder.

Agony painted her face, but she released a blow right in his middle and sent him flying back. Her cloak flapped behind her like a wing, her hair flew on her side, and there was nothing more beautiful than that confident look on a woman's face.

Her heart hammered inside her ribcage, when he smirked at her. Pushing her thoughts aside, she watched as he ran towards her in a fleeting second, his feet seemed like dancing as his patterns of approaching engraved in front of her eyes, he moved side by side, his agility was still like it was. She just stood there with her hands clenched in fists as she lowered herself in her fighting stance.

He charged his sword, she bent down, and landed two blows on his torso before feeling a pain on her right side. Her feet sliced beneath the puddles as she glided back, her hand instinctively covering her wound. He was not budging, her punches were the strongest of all yet he did not seem like he was hurt at all.

"Freed. Don't you remember me?" she tried to talk to him, and felt her tears blurred her eyes when she saw him charged at her once more. She had already calculated his move, she jumped when his sword sliced, aiming for her legs, when she felt a pain on the right side of her head. An excruciating pain enveloped her head and temporarily deafened her.

Because of the impact, it sent her tumbling to her left. Because of the pain, she could already see the nasty bruise it would leave on her face. The rain felt nice on her skin, the cool and fresh drops felt so good on her warm skin, she never appreciated rain before because she thought it was mocking her, when Freed left her she could not see any beauty anymore, just pain. And now that was what Freed would bring to her, Pain and maybe that was the real beauty.

She could still fight that was true, but she did not want to anymore not when it was him she was facing. She was always used to the fact that he would be cheering her silently whenever they were fighting some creatures or having spar with someone else but having had a fight with him was something that _never _ came up in her mind. Despite her right ear being deaf, she could clearly make out the gliding of his sword. It felt like he was sharpening it and it did not scared her. It made her more excited, because she would not see him like this anymore, after this she could be happy while waiting on the other side for him.

She was ready to face the shinigami, ready to face the painful pleasure that the death would bestow on her, she would gladly die before him, she would gladly lose her breath for him and _by_ him. She was so ready but then she heard scuffled sounds of footsteps, a long waiting and the gasped fluttering of wings from afar.

Next thing she knew was seeing a blonde man with a scar on his right eye. And truth to be told she did not know if she should thank him or not, for interfering.

* * *

><p>With a groan, Juvia lifted herself up from her bed. The temperature was chilly but she felt warm, and it was nice. She fluttered her eyes opened and was not shocked that she was in her own room.<p>

"Nothing to be worried about" she told herself as she lightly touched her lips. Her fingertips sent electricity towards her body. Her heart was still hammering inside her chest, her head swarmed with different thoughts.

Thoughts about _him._

_She could feel the fire ignited inside of her, the burning sensation that his lips brought. He kissed her with the passion that she could only read in novels. This was life. His kiss brought life to her body—to her whole being._

_The rain fell around them like a curtain and they were lead actors in a play. She had never felt this thirsty in her life. She let him guided her in kissing, he slowly swept his lips on hers and the friction was enough to burn her but it only made it more wonderful. The painful the burn stung, the better, the sinful pleasure that he wake in her body was hard to ignore._

_And what she could not understand was why she desired him._

_Why she wanted to kiss him?_

_Why did she want this to not end?_

_Why did he make her feel so…right?_

_And suddenly it clicked into her, like a putting a puzzle on its right place…_

_This was all a dream._

Gathering all her thoughts now, she could not understand the weight that settled in her heart. It was a dream. Gray-sama would never kiss a woman such as her, especially when that woman was a Renou. He bullied her, and that meant he _hated _her, so she could not see any more reason for that thing to be actually true.

And why would she even want him to kiss her. Suddenly, she made up her mind, she could never understand her. Why was she crying? She unconsciously reached for her cheeks and felt it dampened.

Why was she crying?

She was about to stand up when something caught her attention. A voice colder than the winter, a whisper that sent chills through her bones… eyes, redder than blood…

"Who are you?" she croaked, and was surprised from the foreign sound of her voice.

_"Awaken now, my dear hime."_ His voice soothed her like lullaby in the night, his words surged through her like swords, his eyes hypnotizing and suddenly she felt…._different._

What was happening?

* * *

><p>"What the <em>—? <em>What are you doing here?" he spluttered out as he felt his cheeks got burned.

Could someone explain to him how he was able to get into shit like this?

She was standing there in front of him, frozen, with only a towel clad on her wet body. Even if Gajeel tried to rip his eyes away, he could not, because god dammit, his mate was there in front of him clad only in a towel, wet and naked, and not to mention his hormones were going rampage right now.

"_Gajeel hold your shits, you could do this" _he thought to himself as he tried to breathe slowly

But his inner wolf was no better. "_CLAIM OUR MATE_!" His inner wolf shouted and went berserk inside him, wanted to be released.

Levy had calculated that he would sleep all his pains for the whole night and wake up for tomorrow, so she decided that she would take her a bath first. And then, what was she saw after, he was wide awake and like brushed all the pains away.

"_Our mate is strong" _her wolf purred from within her. She could not deny that, he was indeed strong, but what really caught her attention was the fact that he was half-naked on her bed. ON HER BED.

It was not like she did not saw him shirtless, she was the one who stripped him out of his clothes, and her chocolate brown eyes had feasted on his abs and muscles for long. And nope that was not sexual harassment….whatever.

"Uh—I, umm—Hi" she sporadically said. She felt light-headed and so self conscious. Reaching for her hair, she twirled the locks between her thumb and index finger and suddenly she became painfully aware of the fact that she was naked except for the towel that shielded her from his eyes.

Gajeel could only smirk, as he watched the shrimp from running and did he hear her squeak? Like a rat? Maybe he should call her mice…. or not, _shrimp _was way better.

* * *

><p>"Gray, dinner's ready." Julia's soft yet stern voice called from the other door. Clad in a sweatpants and a tee shirt that fit him just right, he left the bathroom. Julia gave him the clothes a while ago, she informed that it his clothes, his mother delivered it. He asked the older blunette why not his mother waited for him so that they could go home together only to be responded by "She wanted you to stay the night here."<p>

He did not seem shocked, the truth was he was actually anticipating this, since his mother was Juvia's mother's best friend and his mother _knew_ that Juvia was his mate. The only thing that worried him was, Juvia's reaction. Would she be happy or –God _forbid it_—scared?

When he went down, he saw the table served with miso soup, fish and rice. He was about to help Julia to prepare the plates when she brushed him off and told him "Why don't you go upstairs and wake Juvia up?"

He instantly stilled and felt his heart somersaulted inside. As much as Gray wanted to see his mate, he was not _ready_ to see her _after _what happened. But he knew better than to piss a female alpha off. So he hesitantly walked towards Juvia's door, which had lots of butterflies and umbrella stickers in it. He raised his hand and formed it into a fist, and lightly knocked on her door. Afraid, that she might not want to meet him, he pulled his hand back, and sighed, he frustratingly raked his hair with his hands, how come he was chickening out? After he had even had the courage to kiss her and touch her skin and he could not even fucking knock on her door? Was he really this _coward?_

No—he would knock on her door, he would see her tonight and he would face his feelings bravely.

"_Yes, Gray, after you kissed her, I could already feel the energy rushing in me like blood. She is our mate, your mate, she is your Luna."_

With a new determination, he raised his hand and knocked on her door, a little louder this time, but he could swear that his hand shaking was not because of the force he had exported, but on the nervousness and anxiety he was experiencing right now and it was all because of one person.

When she did not open up, he tried his luck and reached for the doorknob and twisted it. And Oh Boy! It was really his luck, because apparently, it was open.

He poked his head inside and was surprised that it was pitched black. All the time, he knew Juvia, all he could come up with was brightness. His strength. And when he saw that the room she was in was dark, he, also, wanted to be her own _brightness_. He wanted her to see him. He wanted her to notice him.

He carefully pushed the door open, and the light that was outside slowly entered the room, and that was when her sobs became visible to him.

One step, two steps, and his eyes landed on her crouched figure, despite the night, his werewolf's gene made his vision clearer than it was before. "Juvia?"

When she raised her head and looked at him, that was when he switched the lights on. Anyone could make him fight with the strongest and scariest werewolves of all, and he would not even beat a sweat, but upon seeing her tear-stricken face, his legs shook in fear, and his heart thundered thousand times.

He could not understand if it was because of him or the kiss…or maybe, him, in general, that was the reason of her tears. And his wolf was howling in pain. Due to their connection, her being his mate, her pain was also his pain.

"G-Gray-sama…" Once he heard Juvia's small and weak voice—something tore inside him. His hands turned into a fist, his face shadowed by the dark and hard expression settled on his features. "why are you crying?"

Expecting for an answer, his mate counterparted his question with another question. "what is Gray-sama doing here?".

Something convinced him that Juvia was avoiding his question. He could not understand why she was like this. The truth was after what happened to both of them, he was expecting for a more open Juvia. A mate who he could be assured of being with him and not even a tiny bit of doubt could enter his mind. Expectations would always be expectations, because it turned out that she was becoming—dare he say—_farther. _And the raven-haired was given a result that he _feared _the most.

"Answer me, Juvia." His voice was hard and unrestrained. If Juvia was scared, she was doing a great job of not showing it.

She raised her head and stared at his steel-like eyes. Upon catching her watery gaze, he could feel a swirl of emotions within him. "Is Gray-sama here to make Juvia cry?" Her voice was so tired that he almost stepped back because of the emotions she was bringing to him.

"no…" he answered without any hesitation. The first step into _Relationship, _after acquiring a kiss from his mate, he could feel his emotions being knocked open and bare. She was his weakness and his strength, any imperfections within their feelings would reflect and right now he was sure that she was his mate. The feelings that she was bringing was something he was scared of showing. Feelings that he always wanted to be kept hidden. "I _never_ wanted to see your tears." He honestly and unintentionally blurted out. She was his absolute master, the controller, the bender, his mate and he was her pet. Everything would be easy for her because she had him wrapped around her finger, everywhere she would go, he would follow, everything she said, he will abide, everything that his master wanted, her dog would obey. He was no longer in control of himself. He was _hers_ but was she, _his?_

"Gray-sama, had always wanted Juvia to suffer." It seemed like his answer did not affected her, not even a speck of blush emerged from her face, that naturally and usually intact on her beautiful face. It seemed like she was not _herself…..?_

"is it because of the kiss?" There was no reason to beat around the bush, If the reaon behind her tears was the kiss, he would asked for her to forget about it or even…_pretend_ it did _not_ happen. If it meant for her to be smiling once more, he would carry her _burden_.

"K-K-K-Kiss?" she stammered, her dreams flooded inside her head, a question swam followed almost instantly. "What is Gray-sama talking about?" because that was a dream, _her_ dream, something that would be kept a secret until she revealed so.

"What?"You don't—" she watched him frown, she could swear she saw pain flashed through his face but only changed into a impassive expression. "nothing…It's _nothing_." And Gray was surprised that his inner wolf had not intervened yet.

His heart never felt this, this so much agony and pain, he was hurt….so _hurt._ His inner wolf had not even contacted him, was it part of his connection with Juvia?...but should not it be that his inner wolf would be whining and growling at him? Why could he not call him? "…your mom asked me to call up on you. Dinner is ready."

With that said, he walked out of her room, he did not even waited for her to answer him.

When he was downstairs, he quickly looked for his wolf.

"_What are you saying I did not contact you, Gray, I had been trying to reach you.!" _his inner wolf answered when he asked his whereabouts.

And Gray could not help but frown.

Something was wrong.

Not minutes had passed, Juvia went after him, Julia served them and Juvia, Gray and her mother ate in silence. He tried to ask his inner wolf once more, whn he could not contact him.

His gaze immediately looked up at Juvia, and he frowned, because when he was with her in her room, he could not contact his wolf, and when he left, he could talk to his wolf and when she went after him, he could not contact him.

What was wrong? why only with _her?_

Something heavy settled on his gut and he did not like the way it left a very unpleasant taste on his tongue. _Oh, Mavis, Moon Goddess, Tell me what's wrong?_

Unbeknownst to him, Julia was looking at her daughter with keen eyes. And she, as well, did not like what she was feeling.

* * *

><p>Embarrassment?<p>

She had felt that, but nothing could ever be compared to this…

He was looking at her with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. The petite blunette's cheek flushed with pink hue as she helped him with his food. She was not the best cook, but she could whip edible food. She cooked him a simple porridge, because he would need it, and because she was so sure that he …well…_need_..it.

"How old are you?" his voice, rough and deep, cut through the silence with precision. Her hands fisted on the hem of her shirt, she could not help but feel the insult coming.."18." she whispered into thin air, she closed her eyes and waited for a laughter but it never came, mostly whenever someone asked her age, they would start laughing because she was so little ad she was undeveloped for a woman.

When she opened her eyes, she looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What?" he half-heartedly barked at her, as he clamped his face with porridge. "I would have laughed but that will only make my stomach hurt." He replied gruffly, he was staring at bowl of food, and was that a blush on his face. "And I think…" she waited for him to continue but his last words were muffled, and his blush intensified, she did not pushed her luck and just continued what she was doing.

How would Levy explain this to her parents?

"…._you're cute._"

* * *

><p>AN: Since I have a lot of Miraxus fans out there, the story will have FreedXMiraXLaxus here, ahh, I love love triangles. Anyways. Let me know you're thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8: Beginnings

**A/N:** I have been away for a long time, so I will not say anything. Just read.

* * *

><p><em>Renou<em>

_Chapter 8:_

_The Beginning_

* * *

><p><em>"New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings"<em>

_—Lao Tzu_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Gray, the son of her best friend had stayed in their house. Julia, to tell the truth, liked him for her daughter. The raven-haired man was strong, responsible and a man whom she could trust her daughter to. The only problem she had was if her daughter would like him too.<p>

Feelings? The ebony haired had it for her, based on her observations; Gray was deeply _devoted _to his Luna. But would her daughter, Juvia be devoted to him? She had never opposed Juvia having infatuation on the Mizu pack's heir, Totomaru, but said man would soon be wed to his Luna. Julia knew that her daughter would be sad.

Juvia and Totomaru were not just meant to be.

But what if Juvia was sad and Gray would be there to comfort her? Then Juvia might fall for him. She believed that the first guy to comfort a sad woman was the man she would fall for.

_"Well, that sounds like a plan" _Julia's wolf cut in her thoughts. The former heiress just smiled. The only thought running inside her mind was for her daughter to find a new love, to be happy, to have a new beginning. And Gray was the guy for that plan.

Julia was on her way to put the dishes inside its case when the thunder clapped from above temporarily blinding the sky with its grey clouds as its companion. She instantly heard the rain pelted on their rooftops making soft lullabies.

Humming, she busied herself by putting the dishes inside the case one by one. So absorbed on what she was doing, she forgot that whenever it rained, werewolves, they were _weak._

~'~

Whipping her head to the side, a smile plastered on her face, it slowly faded when she saw _where _she was. Her chest pounded fast, her heart thumping inside her ribcage with speed she could not fathom. Julia felt the raindrops tapped on her skin, every drop sent her temperature twice lower, every drop sent her clothes damped. The world she was in was so cold, she shivered but she was not sure if it was because of the cold or something else.

_"fear_, my dear" a cold, deep chilling voice whispered to her side, as if answering her earlier inquiry. She immediately turned to the voice's location only to see nothing. The same empty vessel, the same cold dark night. Summoning her courage, she called her wolf, when she did not answer she felt something heavy weighed inside her heart.

She was not in her world.

Closing her eyes, she had never thought that her eyes, the eyes that she took pride of because of her sharpened sight would be useless, and she felt weak. "Who are you?" a lump formed in her throat, she found it difficult to speak. A breathing sound made her ear twitched, and she felt something cold touched the column of her neck.

Jumping a few feet away, her eyes wide, still the world was dark. She was groping around trying her best and she felt the rain grew heavier, the drops turned bigger, soon, she found herself lying down face flat. Her olfactory senses soon were bombarded with the smell of wet soil.

She shivered; fine hairs rose up, her heart lurched inside her when she felt a cold hand gripped her by the hair and pulled her up. She could not do anything, her limbs lying limply on her side. Fear, just like what was the voice told her, made her tremble like a coward.

"You are beautiful." Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she controlled herself not to moan from the sensation of the tongue that worshipping her neck.

_This isn't true, this isn't true._ She repeated inside her head like a prayer

Her heart almost stopped beating when the voice's laugh boomed, making her tremble, mocking her. A deep chilling fear entered her body and crawled through her deepest secret. Making her want to crawl back and cry.

And then, she saw it, she saw how the light bloomed in front of her like a flower in the beginning of spring. Blinding, surprising her. A lone figure walked towards her in an agonizingly slow pace that made her heart beat in the music she had never heard of.

Tears soon blurred her vision, tears gathered from the corner of her eyes, and that _smell, _that scent she could never forget. When he, _finally_, halted in front of her, that was when the tears and sobs came.

That was when her strength came back.

"Vernard?!"

He came back.

* * *

><p>Gray, as the usual, staring at her, Juvia, she was like a magnet, wherever she goes, his eyes would always follow. Seeing her smiling and having a great time with Lucy and that other blunette, Levy, put a smile on his face.<p>

"_She is the most beautiful of all, isn't she Gray?" _ His wolf asked, Gray just smirked seeing how she blushed and made the other wolves gushed at her cuteness. He had made no indication of answering the question because it was too obvious.

A sound of a clutter on his side disturbed him from his musings. When he turned towards it he saw Natsu sighing. "What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes drooping lower, he was bored now.

He watched as Natsu clinched his head to the side, making it crack to relieve some of the fatigue. Gray watched as his friend's eyes turned back to its original hue. "I don't know what to do?!" he said with a heavy sigh, he threw his hands in the air like he was ready to surrender.

Gray, just continued looking at the pinkette with bored eyes. The pinkette continued, and Gray could feel the frustration from where he was sitting. That was how palpable his frustration was. "I'll crash her" Gray, with a frown, stated. "Who?"

"Lucy." The dark haired man's eyes widen in recognition and then turned confuse. "It's not like you two have not done it." Natsu and Lucy were on age, and the werewolf's society saw those who were mates and were on age to have claimed each other.

Natsu's face turned horrified at Gray. "What the-? We have not done it." The Koori pack's hair watched as Natsu's face turned shyly pink.

"What?" the dark haired man's eyebrow almost hit his hairline, Gray could not get why the hell they had not done it. "You do know that the two of you has to bond, for you, for the both of you to keep your strength." The werewolves who had knowledge about their mates should do the art of lovemaking to turn stronger. It was one of the steps for them to become truly a werewolf.

Natsu, with his brown eyes, turned to look outside and watched his mate laughing with her friends. He reached for his nape and sheepishly rubbed it, an uncomfortable expression settled on his face. "Yeah, but, it's just the usual, you know, kiss, blowjobs, oral….half sex."

Gray could feel his face turned a little red with the knowledge and he did not want to have the mental image of his friend and its mate doing each other. The thought just made him want to gag, rolling his eyes, he resumed keeping his eyes on his mate outside. "Whatever."

"Don't whatever me?!" Gray's eyes widen just for a fraction, Natsu was standing in front of him pointing at him accusatorily. An enraged expression etched his features. "And you call yourself my friend!" The pinkette dropped on his seat with a heavy sigh, his hands raked his hair in frustration. "what should I do?! The Mating Festival is coming"

Gray, after hearing what Natsu said, felt his body turned rigid. He slowly, almost warily, opened his mouth. "What...what did you say?"

Natsu landed his gaze on Gray's shocked face, irritated, he repeated what he said "I said, 'don't whatever—"

"No, No. Not that one, the last part" Gray, vigorously shook his head, his hands planted on the table in front of him.

"And you call—"

"No the last part" An apprehensive look crafted Natsu's face. "The mating season is coming?" Natsu said, the last part inclined questioningly.

Now, it was the pinkette's turn to be confuse as he watched Gray's face turned apprehensive "Damn, it is coming." He grumbled lowly.

"What's wrong?" Natsu started but then a second passed and another thought came to his mind. Gray watched and waited for Natsu to continue. "Wait you still don't know who your mate is?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "I know." He replied with certainty.

"Then who is it?" gray noticed the curiosity in Natsu's voice.

"It's Juvia." After he mentioned her name, his eyes immediately went back towards her at the school quadrangle. They were now reading something, girl stuffs. Probably romance.

"What? The renou?!" Natsu's face was the definition of surprise, his eyes dilated, and his jaw was hanging wide open that you could see his fangs. Gray already knew what people's response would be once they found out about his Luna.

"It's not like you don't know.

After saying that, Natsu resorted back from being his goofy self, sheepishly rubbing his neck "hahaha, yeah, I just wanted to do that."

"Moron"

"Wanna fight? Ice boy" the two alpha's knew that if they go for each other's neck, they would be in detention just like before and everyone don't want to be send in that room. Creepy shivers went towards their body, they were scarred forever. They remembered when they were 15 and they fought, half of the school went under construction because of them and their parents agreed to send them into _that _room. One look at each other's eyes they had agreed to stop fighting, they had their slips but it's not that devastating.

"_nah, I don't want to see Master Makarov in a bikini_"

Silence settled towards them, Gray and Natsu sort of have this agreement to watch their mates outside, Gray was content watching Juvia from afar when Natsu thought of screaming. "Luce, I like your panty today!" Gray watched as Lucy's face turned into the shade of embarrassing red, a twitching nerve surfaced her forehead. Soon, he saw a can flying towards Natsu. "Oops, I dodged—" the pink-haired idiot weren't able to finish his sentence when a rock made him tumbling backwards.

"_Baka!" _ Lucy shouted from below. Gray smirked at Natsu, served him right, when he went back from observing his Luna, Lucy and the others were dragging her inside their building but before she leave, their eyes locked and Gray felt his heart went up his throat.

Was it just him or Juvia…she smiled at him.

Natsu was knocked dead by his girl and Juvia smiled at him, _My lucky day._

* * *

><p>"So what are you gonna do?" they were at the canteen part of the college building. An hour after this, he would see Juvia at the training grounds. He was about to take a seat with his tray of food when Natsu—who happened to have an ice compress on his forehead—spoke. The pink-haired had taped the ice compress on his forehead to avoid it from falling.<p>

"Hmmmm?" this was a first, for Natsu not to be chugging down the food laid infront of him. Gray took a bite of his burger and waited for Natsu to talk, probably it was nonsense like what was hotter? Tabasco sauce or wasabi? Could he really know about it, he did not like spicy things, but the words that came out from his mouth got Gray frozen.

"She's the renou. You have a mate for a renou"

The pink-haired face was so serious that Gray thought he would fumble at his words. "yeah? So?"

"You do know that when it is mating season, those who knew their mate has to claim them. You have to tell her." Brown eyes clashed with dark blue, Gray had never seen Natsu this serious, well it was a serious matter anyway.

"No" he deadpanned, hoping that he would stop talking, or lost interest like he usually did with things.

"Dude those who have a mate who is a renou, has the strongest urge to claim them; you can do a serious damage to her." The Koori packs' Gray Fullbuster watched as Natsu from Kasai pack shrugged at him, Natsu reached for a chicken leg and took a generous bite. "Better yet lock yourself away from her at least until the festival ended." Gray knew what he meant, he sighed, he washed his face with his hands, a heavy conflict battling him inside. He knew that Juvia was of age, he _was_ of age, he knew that if he smelt Juvia even within 10 kilometer away—that's how hard it was for wolves who were tied to Renou, usually, werewolves could smell the scent of their partners 2 kilometers away—even if Juvia would not know she was in heat, Gray would _know,_ and he knew that he might force himself on her.

And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

When the pink-haired alpha saw the conflict on his friend's face, Natsu pointed at him with the chicken leg that was bone now. "Dude all her life, you, we made her life miserable that even Lucy has to kick my ass, every-fucking-day"

"Damn it, it's all Lyon's fault" but he knew that it wasn't his cousin-in-law's fault but his. Gray Fullbuster was a coward, he was scared of the _rejection_ that was why he rejected her himself by bullying and making her feel unwanted.

"Do you really think that because you found your mate, the two of you are already in love with each other?"

"What do you mean?" a confuse look etched his features, he watched as the fries flew inside Natsu's mouth.

Before answering, Natsu chugged down what he was eating with an ice cod soda. "I mean before I knew that Lucy is my mate, we are already best friends and along the way I felt at ease with, I get mad whenever she isn't with me or she's away from my sight, along the way we fell in love." He lifted his shoulders in the way to shrug as if it was the most obvious thing. And Gray admitted that it as obvious that Natsu and Lucy were destined to be mates.

The idea slowly settled inside his head, he could feel his heart beating so fast. "Are you trying to say—"

"What I'm trying to say is make her fall in love with you".

Gray did not know that there would be a time that he would consider Natsu as a genius.

Fucking brilliant.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if this was reality or not but one thing was for sure she wanted to stay here with him. All the clasp that refrained her were now entirely gone. Julia felt a huge relief when she felt all her blood streams working; she could feel her arms, her legs, everything but most importantly, her <em>heart.<em>

He was still as handsome as he was back then. His hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, he was still the same man she fell in love with back then. The man in front of her was still the handsome man she laid her eyes on. His eyes were vibrant just like her—their daughter. Juvia had her father's eyes. And she could not help but be ecstatic about it because she thought his eyes were the most beautiful of all. She did not know what his reaction would be once he found out about their daughter. Julia knew that Juvia would have been a princess as to her to him. She knew that Vernard would be that doting and loving father to Juvia. He would be happy. With her and with their daughter.

Ever so gently she raised her hand, slowly, and shakingly reached for his face. Fat hot tears fell from her eyes. Back then it was only pain but now a different kind of happiness surged through her. Electrocuted, she rubbed the pad of her thumb on his face, it was still the same, and she watched him close his eyes and leaned on her touch. A sad smile emerged from his lips and she could not help the sob that racked out from her throat.

Her feelings still raw like back then. 18 years, she waited, for 18 long years she believed that he would be back. That's how strong her feeling was for him, that was how in love she was with him. She believed that she would be back because that was their home. He was her home as she was to him. When he opened his eyes and tear fell from those crystal-like eyes, she could not help it anymore; she pulled him down for the long awaited kiss.

That kiss was enough for her to believe that he was _truly _here, with her. That kiss was enough to tell her that he still had this hope that they would be happy together. That kiss was enough to tell her that those years she waited was worth it because their feelings were still as deep as back then, if not, even deeper.

Their foreheads were pressed together, their chest heaved up, the rain poured once more, their gazes locked each other and the rain was their witness. The heaven and the moon above knew that they were in love. It was like when they first had their kiss. The rain was their witness once more, the moon and the heaven above.

She opened her lips to say something but his finger made her mum. Instead, his voice was the sound she heard. And there was nothing more painful than having heard his next words.

"We are not meant for each other, my love."

She shook her head no, she clung unto him. "You are my mate, the moon goddess sent you for me, and I for you, because we are meant for each other."

Vernard, with his solemn eyes, said. "If dimension truly did exist, I wish that we had met there, and had our happy ever after." His hand caressed her ample cheeks. She raised her hand to touch the hand that was on her face.

"Vernard, look at me" she demanded when he avoided her gaze. "We _will_ have our happy ever after." Her voice held conviction that he almost believed her.

"Julia, if I were to be born again, I want to fall—no," he shook his head and stare directly in her eyes that made her cheeks painted red. "I will fall in love with you over and over again."

He pulled her flush towards his body, he could feel her heart and he wished that she could feel his too, if he _has_ one. She trembled and he knew that she knew because her hands were frantically searching for a pulse, anything. She tried to push him away to confront him but he held her tight and buried his face in her hair, sniffed her scent and made sure that she would hear his next words. Her sobbing was a mess and the rain came pouring harder.

"This world is damned…" he started, her sobs came out muffled but loud. "…I am damned…" she struggles to push him away, shaking her head no. "…our love is damned" he heard her say his name and it broke him.

"I am cursed, my love." He heard her sniffled, she gave up pushing him away instead she clung to him a little tighter. "I can never be with you."

Julia hugged him, and he felt like he wanted to stay. He _wanted_ to stay. "Not now nor in heaven or hell." She cried, she cried her heart out, she held him, tight, wanting him to stay. Tears poured out of her eyes, panic rose alarm inside her when she felt him dissipating, she shook her head as she watched the wind taking him. "No, Vernard, Noo!"She shouted and tried to take him back to her. She reached and clawed to the winds like a mad woman. Hoping she could catch him and made him stay.

Tears just came rushing out and she felt conflicted as he smiled at her ever so sweetly like he usually did. He smiled at her like her daughter would. "Vernard" she sobbed

"But I know one thing for sure and that is no matter where my spirit is or this wind will take me, I will always love you."

And it hurt her. It hurt her.

* * *

><p>Mirajane believed in second chances. She believed that in happy endings. She believed in fairy tales. She believed that a new plan would be held out in front of her. She believed that something better would be laid out in front of her.<p>

A new beginning.

That what was given to her, she was saved from an impending death. She was saved from her lover. A new plan was set for her, a new plan was written for her by the gods but she was not interested not without him by her side. Growing up, her name was accustomed with the word 'stubborn' and 'hard-headed'. She didn't want life not without him in it.

She was ruthless, she was a sinner but with his every compliment, with his every touch, with his every kiss, she was clean, she was pure. He was the only one and without him she would be back from being the demon. Without him her life is meaningless and no one can replace him.

She kept her eyes glued at the ceiling, the rain was still pouring. Ironic, it was enough that it was raining when she lost her consciousness and now she woke up seeing that it was still raining. Her body ached like hell, like she was thrown at the water, bandages wrapped around her. She was having trouble seeing with her right eyes. She had already predicted that she would have a nasty bruise on the face but she didn't know that it would be that big that it would affect her eye.

A rustle on the left made her shift her gaze towards it, and she saw a man, a handsome young man to say, a shining blonde hair, a well built body, everyone would describe him as a prince, he would have been perfect looking except with that lightning scar on his right eye. He looked at her without any emotions in his face; a frown marred his features not like it made him less attractive. Mirajane flinched at the scraping sound of the plastic chair and she scoffed at his unapologetic face.

'_Jerk' _she thought.

"You'd been sleeping for a week, guess that was to be expected from a human". His voice was low and deep, and Mira was reminded of Freed's voice, his beautiful face with that deep voice made her blush, always. This man looked like the bad boy type, '_Hmmm, I always like the aristocratic ones'. _

_Like Freed_

When the man saw her gulping, he offered her water and she could not help but look at him skeptically when he helped her drink. He just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, I'm the head of the patrol on the North side of the village, one of the members of the Elite Squad Security Division." He introduced himself and Mira just stare at him with bored eyes.

Upon noticing her indifferent stare, he felt his blood rise, he only felt this irritation when he's with Cana, the head of the patrol on the south side of the village. He shrugged of his furred coat and continued. "And being the head here, I ask you to leave."

That might have struck her, because her eyes widen in surprise. "B-But, I have something to do here. It's an important thing for me—"

He shut her with a raise of a hand and Mira felt her ire skyrocketed, she hated being interrupted. "We will only let you stay if you cooperate with us. You see, you are a trespasser, it was common knowledge that humans are not allowed to enter our village" he put his elbow on the armchair, when he said the word 'our', Mira knew that it was werewolves he was referring to, his eyes dark and demanding an answer. "Who attacked you?"

She looked away, her chest heaving, alarms rose inside her head, she knew how the wolves believed that they had seen the last of the vampires centuries before so once they found out about Freed, they will hunt him and she can't, she did not want to have him get hurt.

"I don't know" he stared at her for a while, her heart almost faltered from the nervousness she was experiencing.

"I see."

She was surprised at what happened. She did not know that that would be easy. She thought he would be a little bit forceful.

He stood up and when he was about to walk out the door, "Guess we have to squeeze the answer out of you. Believe me, Torturing is one of my _expertise."_

* * *

><p>Gray could feel his heart thundering inside his chest. He was outside the high school building waiting for Juvia to come out. Because of the rain, he had to stay at the waiting shed, it was alright, there's a streetlight and students coming out. Gray, despite of the stares, remained calm, there were students looking at him, some were being rude by staring at him for too long and he did not like it. He was never fond of being center of attention. Unless the attention was from a certain blue haired Renou.<p>

Tucking his hands inside his pocket, Gray tried to keep his cool façade, his dark eyes trained in front, when he saw a girl approaching him, he looked at her with his inner wolf activated and watched her leave whining like a little pup.

A crooked smile was drawn on his face. He kinda liked it here, messing with the younger kids.

Despite what his mother always tell him, to keep his senses alerted when it was raining, he couldn't help but feel relaxed. He liked it when it rains. When it rains, werewolves were weak, like humans, and he liked it. He loved the feeling of being the same as _Juvia. _Just a human, where there's no complications, no discriminations, no judging stares, no statuses or what all this hell was. It was just them, as humans, powerless, vulnerable, meeting and falling in love.

_Making her fall in love_.

He closed his eyes and listened to the beautiful sound of the rain falling around him.

"What is Gray-sama doing here?"

His eyes immediately struck open, his stance changed immediately and he could feel his face changed to red. "Uh—How did you get here?." Yes, how did she get here? He didn't heard nor felt her.

She giggled behind her hand and he swore that was more melodic than the chimes at his mother's windows at home. "Juvia was surprise when she saw Gray-sama, and she thought she'd come and ask you." Her face changed to that angelic and innocent expression as always. "Did she disturb you? You look comfortable by the way."

He frantically searched for words because the only thing that came into his mind was 'kiss her' and it didn't help that his mind had to process the moment when they had make out. "N—No. You didn't disturb me."

When her face lit up like fireworks in the sky, he felt his heart exploded like firecrackers in New Years Eve. "Okay then, Juvia has to go." She said and waved at him enthusiastically at him and motioned to leave.

And he didn't know what panic really meant than that time. He quickly reached for her wrist, he enveloped it with a firm yet gentle grip, when she tilted her head; the urge to kiss her came back. Well, it didn't hurt that they were the only ones left now.

He quickly changed back to his cool self. "I want to walk you home."

"Eh? It isn't necessary—"

"I _will_ walk you home." With that said, he knew she would not say anything else. He took hold of her arm now and motioned for her to move.

They were at the end of the shed when Juvia spoke. "Gray-sama?"

"Hn?"

When he looked at her, he wished he didn't, because she was looking at him with that adorable blush on her cheeks, a contemplative look printed on her face and she was chewing on her lip anxiously. Did he mention that he wanted to kiss her? Because, yeah, he really wanted to.

"Juvia only has one umbrella, and with Gray-sama, we won't fit." She tilted her head, once more and he could feel his hands getting clammy because he wanted to touch her and kiss her until she passed out of breath.

_No, not a good idea_.

"It's fine, let's share."

Juvia chew on her lip, anxious, sweats gently lining up to her forehead and she found it odd since it was suppose to be cold when raining, not hot. Opening the umbrella, she moved her foot to step on the puddle on the ground when Gray took hold of her hand that was holding the umbrella. Gray knew what he did was truly and downright being opportunist.

He pretended he could not feel the surprise gaze of hers on him or how his face heated up, or how she looked cute with a blush on her face. He pretended and as he draped an arm around her, he kept his gaze up ahead as he whispered. "You should stick to me or you'll to get drenched."

She nodded timidly. Scared of taking her hand away from his grasp, scared because it felt good and it felt _right _that if she takes it away, it won't happen once more.

Silence landed on them as they walked and kept on avoiding those puddles of rain on the ground. They were being extra careful not to get one of them outside the umbrella and risk the chance of getting rained so they stick together that their warmth mingled with each other.

"You usually get out of class at 7:30 pm." He started up a conversation and Juvia did not comment at how he knew about her schedule.

"Juvia was talking to Gajeel-kun" Gray almost stopped at hearing that name, that guy was the transferee student and he was part of the Elite squad. A frown marred his features; he looked at her with bored eyes. "Why are you talking to him?"

Juvia, clearly oblivious at the aura his permeating, excitedly told him. "Gajeel-kun offered to teach Juvia some defense."

"I can teach you that." He said, he did not like the idea of her and Goblin—Eh? Gajeel, spending time _together. I'm even better than him._

His dark eyes watched as her curls bounced as she shook her head no. And then, with a voice soft and low, she whispered at him. "He _was _a Renou, and also, Juvia saw how he stares at Levy-chan, so Juvia will match make them." She told him like it was a secret not to be leaked, well, it is a secret.

"Is that a secret?" he whispered, a different feeling knocked on him, she nodded at him, she looked around and scared that someone might have heard her. So that Goblin—eh, Gajeel, is interested on Levy. Good. "Then why are you telling me this?"

Once again, she tilted her head, and he had another annoying thought of kissing her. "Because Juvia knew she can trust Gray-sama" she stated as she looked at him straight in the eyes, his stomach tingling with butterflies at the thought that she finds him trustworthy.

He, then became suddenly aware of the sound of the rain on the umbrella, her soft breathing, the wisps of hair she had kept tuck on her ear but stubbornly fell out, was aware of the pink hue on her face, and how hot his face felt or how close they were that with just one push he could capture her lips on a ki—.

He quickly looked away and gruffly told her. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?"

Gray wanted to pull his hair out from frustration because she did it again. The blunette was looking at him with that innocent eyes of hers and she had to tilt her head on the side _again. _

"That" he pointed out in frustration. It took her a minute before she got what he was talking about and she goofily smiled at him. "This?" she tilted her head to the side and she watched as he gets irritated. "What's wrong doing this?" she asked and she tilted her head to the other side and she tried her best to not laugh. "or this" she tilted her head to the other side and her curls bounced at her back "or this?" this time, she was smiling so wide that Gray wanted to close his eyes because, she was shining, so damn hard, not that he did not like it because—

"It is wrong because I want to kiss you!" he shouted at her, he threw his hands in exasperation, his face red from his outburst and chest heaving heavily.

Due to the shock, Juvia lost her grip on the umbrella and it came crashing down the ground. With the heavy drops of rain, they immediately got drenched. Her face was screaming at him with the words 'shocked'.

It took her seconds to stammer out words. "W-Why would Gray-sama want to kiss Juvia?"

She avoided looking at his eyes and was staring at the top of his hair, due to his height advantage; Juvia had to crane her neck to look up at him. He could breathe through his nose, he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Just because."

"Oh."

"What's with the 'oh?' "

She looked at him, this time straight in the eyes, there was something in her eyes that made his whole body tingling, and she shyly answered. "Because, I-It would be Juvia's f-first kiss and she w-wanted it to be –"

"Nah. It isn't going to be your first kiss."

Her eyebrows scrunched up together at the confident sound of his voice. "What do you mean?"

"You already got your first kiss." Her reaction was her mouth hanging wide open.

"_Our_ first kiss" he whispered, he was not sure how they got closer, or how his hand was caressing her cheek right now. When she seemed like she would not answer, he continued. "And this time, I'm going to make sure that you won't mistake it as a dream because I'm going to make sure you won't get some sleep tonight after this."

With that said, the hand on her cheek smoothly went down to her chin and pulled it up close to his, and there in the rain, he kissed her.

A simple peck on the lips, the one that screamed innocence was what he did, after that he pulled away. "That's it?" she asked and he smirked at her demanding tone.

He pulled her once more and pressed his chapped lips on hers, as always her lips were so soft, a simple brush up to the corner of her lips, he gently pulled away, this time she had her eyes closed. And he could not help but admire her countenance.

He leaned once more and caught her lower lip between his, he gently nipped it, and his hand made its way to the back of her neck and made her closer to him. Their lips mingled with each other like how the sun kisses the petals of a flower on a spring day. He coaxed her gently and slowly. Those lingering touches of his fingertips pushed her to hold on the lapel of his coat. Her hands pulled him down on her; she tiptoed at him, as she responded to his kisses.

Gray did not know that she could get this bold, he licked her plump lips like how he would taste an ice cream, and he pulled her up towards him so that they could kiss a little deeper. His arm wounded around her small waist and his heart hammered inside his chest when she let him enter her mouth with his tongue. The kiss got a little naughtier as he felt her slick tongue touched his; he could taste the rain on her. His tongue brushed on hers as they explored each other's hot cavern.

She pushed her soft breasts on his hard chest; her hands roamed the inside of his coat and felt how hard his abs was. It was becoming uncharacteristic of her because Juvia Lockser was feeling Gray Fullbuster's abs. She heard him groan on her lips, she tried to match his expertise in kissing with her limited knowledge of the art of lip locking that she got from reading romance novels.

And she liked how it felt right kissing him.

Tremors of pleasures racked their bodies as their skin touches. Gray's fingers slowly traces lazy patterns on the back of her neck that made her whole body sizzle with fire. The rain around them made the surroundings cold but their body hot and bothered. They were passionately kissing in the middle of the road on a fucking rainy day.

And it was amazing.

When they parted, he pressed his forehead on hers, and they were drenched to the bones. The rain poured hard once more, when they opened their dazed eyes, they could not stop the rumble on their chests and the shy smile on their faces.

Juvia had never felt this strong and confident in her life. She had never felt _free, _like a spell was broken.

Gray's lopsided smile made its way on his face as he saw Juvia smile at him. He felt like she was an alcohol and he was getting tipsy and tipsy as he drinks in her presence. A relief came past his whole body when the heavy feeling on his chest was lifted.

He could hear his wolf whistling and howling in delight. _Atta boy_!

"Gray-sama" she whispered his name, his dark eyes watched how her tongue touched her teeth as his name rolled past her lips. He cradled her body on his and he snuck his face on the crook of her neck and sniffed the calming scent of hers. It didn't bother them that the rain was still pouring hard like bullets.

"Hmm."

"Gray-sama kissed Juvia. Why?"

"I have my reasons, believe me, I am not using you" he replied because knowing Juvia, he knew that she would think of reasons to push the thought of him 'wanting her' away from her mind.

"D-Does Gray-sama like Juvia?" that question scared the shit out of the alpha in him. His heart was beating so fast and it makes no sense how his blood could beat on his ear because that was what he was hearing.

_'Tell her, Gray'_ his wolf told him. And he did not know if 'like' was the best word to describe his feelings for her.

"Would you hate me if I say yes?" his grip on her became tighter, he had never felt this scared in his life. He remembered his dad telling him that he should grow fearless but the thought of her hating him, _scared_ him.

"Try Juvia."

He breathed in her scent as his chest heaved up. "I don't want to take the risks."

"But you don't know what's waiting for you if you don't try" her voice was somewhat muffled by his shoulder, and he find it comforting that she was rubbing her hands on his back. She was right, he wouldn't know what her reaction would be if he would not try.

"I—I…" he started and paused for a while to breathe and with an ease he answered. "_yes"_

And it was the most relieving to tell her his feelings—even if it was half of it. He knew he's in love with her and like was an understatement. Finally, he had taken it out of his chest.

And when he felt her hugged him tighter, he could feel that maybe, _maybe,_ she's falling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you guys like it? I hope so, since it was so hard for me to pull of the confession thingy. **

**Thank you for all the reviews guys, I love y'all, those really motivated me a lot and to my new found friend at tumblr, lublblubl , hope you like it, and to those who almost give up at waiting for the next chapter, glad you guys didn't because you mean so much to me.**

**Kitty-ray suggested for a Nalu moment but I don't think I had satisfied her, maybe next chapter I'll add Nalu moment.**

** Sebastian pointed out that Transylvania is in Romania, sorry about that, I'll correct it later, guess it's a problem to rely on wikipedia. **

**Meowica, 'hn' is Sasuke's catch phrase, love Sasuke.**

**and to all that found out that Juvia is half vampire and half werewolf, great job guys! I hope I'm not the only one that loved Juvia and Vernard here, I love me some tragedy.**

**Those reviews were Daebak!**

**NOTE: To all my Love and Hatred fans, the chapter is being done.**

**Me love those gruvia moments at the manga, *sly face***


End file.
